The Last of the Saiyans
by Bobbin
Summary: What happened if Goten and Trunks interupted their fathers' fight in Buu saga New #23- Vegita's back!
1. Default Chapter

1 The Last of the Saiyans:  
  
By Bobbin  
  
(standard disclaimer here: I do not own DBZ)  
  
  
  
Ch.1: Vegita's Revenge  
  
Trunks and Goten were flying toward trouble, leaving Videl far behind. "Which way do we go now, Trunks?" Goten hovered to ask.  
  
"I don't know." The lavender-haired demi-Saiyan stopped and looked ahead and to the right. "I'm feeling ki flares both ways, something big is going on."  
  
"Fighting?" the smaller boy asked excitedly.  
  
"Yeah. Let's go this way, it seems stronger." The taller of the two turned to the right, followed by the other. After flying for some distance, they could see the sky being lit up and hear the 'boom' of explosions. Angling down, they landed on a mountain where they could see what was happening.  
  
"Hey, our Dads are fighting each other!" Goten exclaimed. "It looks like they really want to hurt each other!"  
  
"I wonder what they're doing that for, I thought they were friends." Trunks replied, leaning to get a closer look.  
  
"Where's Gohan and the others? Shouldn't our Dads be helping them?" the black haired boy was getting really upset as he watched the two men viciously fight. Seeing his father knocked down and Vegita aiming a ki blast at him, Goten went Super-Saiyan and dived into the fight, yelling "Leave my father alone!"  
  
Smirking, Vegita released one his strongest blasts at his enemy, the despised Kakarrot. Too late to recall it, he saw the small body hurl itself in the way of the tremendous power. The resulting explosion was so strong even the proud Prince had to cover his face to protect his eyes.  
  
Long moments passed while the dust and debris settled around the newly made crater. Finally it cleared enough to see a figure in a torn orange gi kneeling beside another form, it's limbs angled like a broken doll. Like an after shock, a strong ki flared in the distance. Vegita stared in consternation as Goku powered down. Trunks swooped down and landed between them. "Is he…is he okay?" he choked. 


	2. Goku grieves

1 The Last of the Saiyans:  
  
By Bobbin  
  
(standard disclaimer here: I do not own DBZ)  
  
  
  
Chapter2: Goku Grieves  
  
Goku looked down at small face he had known for so few hours. The hair and clothes were scorched and blood was seeping from his wounds, not much because blood doesn't flow from the dead. *I was wrong, he grieved, wrong to not come back when I had the chance. I never knew him.* Gently he touched the wild black hair, so like his own. Such a short time ago, the child had been laughing and running around, happy and innocent in a way that Gohan had never been.  
  
"I never intended…" a growled half apology came from behind him.  
  
Goku picked up the small body and as he did, he felt another part of his self die. He turned and faced the Saiyan Prince with a grimace, "You've won, are you happy? You have caused the death of both my sons today, Vegita. The only Saiyans that will live past today will be your children, if Bulma survives," the tall Saiyan said bitterly.  
  
"Ch..children?" Vegita was stunned.  
  
"Don't tell me you've been ignoring your mate so much that you didn't know. I noticed the change in Bulma's ki right away." Goku glanced at the body of the boy in his arms. "Pride doesn't count, life counts. Now let me go, I've a real battle to fight." With that, he flew up and was soon out of sight.  
  
Tears were streaming from Trunks eyes. "Why'd you do it, Daddy, he was my best friend. Why did you want to hurt Goten's father so bad?" For once speechless with shame and remorse, Vegita stepped forward and reached out to his son. The boy turned and looked at him with loathing, "Let me go! You're not my Father!" he yelled. "You have an ugly mark on your face like the man who hurt Videl and stole Gohan's power! My Father wouldn't have done that- he's a hero. I hate you!" Kicking out, Trunks wrenched himself away from Vegita and took off after Goku's disapating ki trail.  
  
In a secluded valley near Babbidi's spaceship, a shadow lay on the grass. With the eagle eyesight of a Saiyan, Goku discerned it to be the spread out form of his elder son. Landing lightly beside it, he laid the body of his younger son down so that they were lying together in a grim parody of happier times of when himself and Gohan would relax in the grass after a bout of fishing. He touched the young man's chest to be certain, but there was no breath or heartbeat. He had grown up, and judging from his actions, he had cared for the spunky daughter of Hercule. Goku smiled slightly, then thought with stony determination, *They will have a chance.* He launched himself upward toward the final  
  
fight.  
  
  
  
AN: Thank you for the wonderful reviews. Sorry to disappoint ya, but this will be a short fic. I was watching it on Toonami and thought that Vegita turned from his evil side a bit quick. This gives him some reason to do so. 


	3. Saiyan Sacrifice

The Last of the Saiyans:  
  
By Bobbin  
  
(standard disclaimer here: I do not own DBZ)  
  
Chapter 3: Saiyan Sacrifice  
  
Abandoned by his enemy/friend(?), spurned by his son, Vegita stood, his hand absently rubbing the mark on his forehead, his being aswirl with conflicting thoughts and feelings. He had accepted the power from Majin Buu to finally defeat Kakarrot, to reclaim his position as Prince of the Saiyans. After all, what is death to a dead man? But he hadn't counted on the consequences. The boy oughtn't have gotten in the way. Damn Kakarrot and his brood. But Goku wasn't damned, he was.  
  
He gripped his hair and knelt in the dirt in his soul's agony. He was a Prince of no planet, no people, and his son had disclaimed him. He had murdered hundreds of people that day without a thought. Only this one death dishonored him. One little boy, Kakarrot's son.  
  
That peasant had turned from him, not even deeming him worthy of revenge. Then the fool had gone to fight for this world, weak as he was after their battle. He didn't stand a chance. Gohan had been defeated and the Supreme Kai had obviously failed also. Grasping at his pride, Vegita stood and scowled. Phaw, he had more power now than the rest of them. He would show his son, he would show them all that he could be just as much a hero as Kakarrot. Coming to a decision, Vegita took off to meet Majin Buu.  
  
When he arrived, he saw with pride his son Trunks, in Super-Saiyan mode, kick with all his power a huge pink being that must be Buu, knocking it out and sending it crashing into the side of a mountain. Piccolo was descending to kill Babbidi and Kurillan was attempting to free Kakarrot from being crushed in a horrid roll of pink flesh. It looked like one of those things the brats liked to eat- what were they called- pigs in a blanket? It was a fate not even Kakarrot deserved. Vegita flew down and braced his feet against the disgusting stuff and pulled the unconcience Saiyan while Trunks and Kurillan unrolled it. Once Goku was freed, the Saiyan prince grabbed the pouch containing the senzu beans and took one. One bean remained.  
  
Piccolo came toward them, bearing the mangled and barely breathing Shin. Vegita tossed him the pouch, "Here, Namek, you decide who will survive, but I suggest you leave now." He looked to the end of the plateau where Buu was stirring. "You haven't much time. Boy," Vegita said to Trunks who was standing nearby, "return to your Mother and..." he paused, then continued more kindly, "take care of her. Now go!" he threw the child away from him. "All of you!" he growled, beginning to power up.  
  
The Namek handed Shin to Kurillan, then picking up Goku, they swiftly flew away, and looking back once to see Vegita surrounded by an ever-growing ball of force and Buu walking toward him with an evil smile.  
  
AN: Sorry I had to cut that beautiful speech that Vegita gave Trunks on the series (I cried - sniff, sniff!) but it didn't fit this scene. Sorry it took so long to get back to this, but. . but. . my cat was sitting on my computer. (Yeah, right, like that really stopped me. But my file was inaccessible for a while.) 


	4. Piccolo's Choice

Last of the Saiyans  
  
By Bobbin  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned it, I would know how it ended. What happens after Vegita blows up Buu?  
  
  
  
Ch.4: Piccolo's Choice  
  
"Fly faster, boy!" commanded Piccolo. He could feel Vegita's power growing as the Saiyan gathered an immense field of energy to overload. He glanced down at the gravely wounded warrior in his arms, his mind a maelstrom of emotions. The day had gone from bad to worse since the time he had first recognized the Supreme Kai. Shock, anger, and yes, fear filled him as Kurillan gave voice to a question he was loathed to know.  
  
"Hey, what happened to Gohan? Trunks, do you know where he is?"  
  
In answer, the boy broke out in tears, visibly choking back from crying out loud. He angled his flight away from the setting sun and led the other two over a mountain. As they passed it, the light of a ki blast seared the sky and seconds later the shock wave knocked them down into a protected valley. Recovering enough not to crash land with their precious burdens, the Namek and the human saw Trunks hover then land near something in the shadow of a tree, openly sobbing. Slowly they approached, unwilling to believe what it may be, hoping to be proven wrong.  
  
Piccolo was the first to recognize what he saw and froze. Kurillan took a few steps closer before collapsing on his knees, head shaking in denial. "No…no…dear kami, not both of them!" he croaked.  
  
A low moaning from the man he held made Piccolo realize he had clenched his grip, inflicting more pain to his wounds. He strode past the small human. "What's done is done, our responsibility is to the living." he reminded him harshly. He continued forward, followed by the now weeping man, and stopped near a small stream. He laid Goku down on the grass and motioned for Kurillan to do the same with Shin. "I'll take care of them, you go see to the boy." he told him, "His father has taught him his final lesson."  
  
"Yeah, to be a Saiyan is to know death," the man answered sadly. He turned and walked toward Trunks, recalling being in the same situation before with Gohan. As he neared him, the boy tried to compose himself, but Kurillan stopped him. "It's ok to cry," he said, putting his arm around his shoulder.  
  
"My father would think I'm weak," he sniffled.  
  
Kurillan grimaced inwardly at the thought of the stern Saiyan. "No, it's good to honor the dead," he replied kindly. Thus encouraged, the boy buried his face in the offered shoulder and gave himself up to heart- wrenching sobs.  
  
Piccolo examined Goku. Burns, bruises and contusions covered his body and the man's breath came in ragged gasps, blood bubbling from his mouth. The cause was readily apparent to the Namek's gentle touch; his ribcage was crushed, his lungs and perhaps other organs punctured. Without immediate assistance, his remaining time would be extremely painful.  
  
He turned to the slight and seemingly fragile form of the Supreme Kai. He appeared to have been tortured; to have been viciously attacked again and again. Nearly every bone in the delicate limbs had been broken, the skin dark and puffy from blood pooling beneath the surface. The irises in the large eyes were unresponsive, indicative of brain damage.  
  
Two mortally wounded warriors, one senzu bean. He would have to choose, Vegita told him he would. One, his long-time friend and fellow warrior; the other, an ancient and wise protector of the universe. One, who would suffer with the knowledge of his sons being gone while he lived for a few hours more; the other who would wake to continue his task to guard the universe. Crushing the bean in his palm to make it easier to swallow, Piccolo trickled the grains into the mouth of the unconscious Shin.  
  
  
  
AN: Sorry about the crappy cut and paste job on chapter 3, I have fixed it now and will watch to not do it again. I like writing DBZ because of the gory details. Stay tuned for next episode. 


	5. Final Words

Last of the Saiyans  
  
By Bobbin  
  
Disclaimer: Me own DBZ? Are you kidding?  
  
  
  
Ch.4: Final Words  
  
When the boy's sobs had died down to hiccups, Kurillan led him to the stream-bank to wash up. They were far enough away to not see the torn bodies yet close enough for the sharp ears of the Namek to hear what they said. "Trunks, can you tell me now what happened? What were you and Goten doing here?" he asked quietly. In halting sentences, the boy told his story, how they had followed Videl's instructions to the fight and what happened after. His listeners turned hot and cold with anger and shock as they heard of Vegita's treacherous actions and Goten's death. The stars were beginning to show as he finished his tale. There was silence for a while as they digested the news until a soft snore announced that the child had fallen asleep, worn out from the day's exertions.  
  
"Buu?" a rasping voice got Piccolo's attention.  
  
"Gone." he answered.  
  
His patient swallowed with difficulty as he gathered the strength to speak again, "Who?"  
  
"Vegita!" the Namek growled.  
  
Goku opened his eyes and struggled to cough. Piccolo raised his shoulders so he could breathe easier. With a ghost of his usual smile, he sighed, "I'm glad."  
  
Kurillan came near his old friend and looked down at him with concern, he was glad? Glad that Buu was gone or that Vegita had defeated him? "Goku…," he reached out to a battered shoulder in sympathy, it hurt him to see the strong man suffer.  
  
"K'rillan…," the arm flexed and he was caught in a weak grip, "Namek. .. get dragonballs. . .wish us back…" The hoarse whisper broke off in another spasm of coughing. When it stopped, the blood he'd spat up showed black against the pale skin in the twilight. Piccolo wiped it off with a dampened corner of his cloak. Goku showed his thanks with his eyes, then gathered his breath for some last words, "Tell Chi-Chi. . don't blame Trunks,. . he's the last. . of us.." His eyes closed and his hand dropped as he gave himself up to just enduring, to live from one shallow, raspy breath to the next.  
  
The two looked at each other, the tall green Namek and the short Human as they realized the horror was not yet complete: they still had to tell the Saiyans' mates what had happened.  
  
The small man, known for his caution, then offered to do the the bravest thing, "I'll go," he said. Stepping back with a last look to engrave the tragic scene in his mind, he took off into the gathering darkness.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Thank you for the responses. Yes, in my fic, Gohan and Goten died. (It's the title of my story.) I guess I'll have to fix it now so they return. Why didn't Piccolo give Goku any senzu? Because he thought that a fully recovered Kai would be more useful than someone who would only exist on the earth a few more hours, even if he was a friend. In a way, he was trying to be kind. Tough choice, which is why Vegita gave it to Piccolo. 


	6. Grim Details

The Last of the Saiyans  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Heck, I didn't even like until this last year.  
  
  
  
Grim Details:  
  
Piccolo moved Goku so the unconscious warrior was propped against a small hillock of grass. He was slightly hurt that when the Saiyan had spoken, he had not called him by his name, but by his race. Now that he was essentially alone, he wanted to pay his respects to his former pupil.  
  
Slowly he approached the site where the boys lay. The scent of grass and flowers from the glade were not enough to cover the smell of blood, gore, and scorched cloth and flesh. Insects had found the bodies and were beginning to crawl over them. It would be worse by morning. He brushed them away with a gentle wave of power. He would do nothing more; it was not his duty. By the humans' custom, the loved ones would prepare the bodies. The injuries on the younger one was obvious and confirmed what Trunks had told.  
  
*Gohan* He knelt and touched the older boys' face and limbs, the skin was strangely mottled and rigor was already setting in, but he didn't seem to have any broken bones. Carefully checking the head, he discerned that he had bled from the ears as well as the nose, a sure sign of severe brain damage. *How did this happen? What went on while I was stoned?*  
  
"It was a disrupter blast." Silently, the Supreme Kai had recovered and floated behind Piccolo, "I tried to disperse it before it could damage him too badly."  
  
*Fool!* Piccolo thought, although it didn't matter whether he said it out loud or not, Shin heard him. "His human half made him more fragile." he growled, "You should have found out more about your allies before leading them into battle! We could have defeated Majin Buu without the losses."  
  
"I agree, it was my fault. I had grown complacent in my duties, and not kept as close an eye on this part of the universe." He (was it even a he? Piccolo suddenly wondered) sighed and looked down, the once elegant clothing torn and soiled with dirt and smears of purple blood, the shock of white hair shining bright in the night. "Who was the strongest?" he(?) asked, glancing at the Saiyans.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" Piccolo rose and crossed his arms, glaring down at the Supreme Kai from his height.  
  
"I am asking because I need to know my allies, as you pointed out." Shin retorted coldly, large eyes glinting in the starlight, "Majin Buu is not defeated. It will take him some time to reintegrate, but he is not destroyed. We will have to fight him again."  
  
  
  
AN: Is anyone out there queasy? Next time: meanwhile, back at the stadium… 


	7. Videl Returns

The Last of the Saiyans  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Heck, I didn't even like it until this last year.  
  
  
  
Videl Returns:  
  
Meanwhile, back at the site if the tournament, The families and friends of the Z fighters still lingered in the late afternoon sun while the monks had started cleaning the stands around them. Bulma sat in shock, murmuring Vegita's name and Chichi took her worry and frustration out on her father while the others looked on and made small comments of concern. It had been a long day.  
  
"Where are they?" Chichi shook the Ox-King. "Can't Goku spend one day without getting into trouble?" She released him to stare heaven-ward, "Oh my poor babies! Where are you?"  
  
"Now Chichi," the giant consoled his daughter, his huge hand encircling her petite shoulder, "I'm sure they're going to be okay."  
  
"Vegita," the slender, blue-haired woman whispered.  
  
"I don't like it," Yamcha said for the umpteenth time, shaking his scarred visage.  
  
*Neither do I, boy. Something bad is happening,* thought Master Roshi, too keyed up to even pretend to be asleep.  
  
"Look! Someone's coming!" Puar pointed to the sky, her high voice getting everyone's attention. They all looked at the lone figure flying slowly in sight.  
  
"It's Videl!" Chichi shouted, rushing down the stands to the girl landing in the ruined arena.  
  
The young woman landed amid the cracked and broken stones of the formally flat arena and turned staring at the scallop-blasted stands. "What happened here?" she asked in shock, her voice rising in hysteria, "Is my father okay?"  
  
"He's fine. He's Champion again." A monotone voice calmed her as Eighteen stepped out of the shadows near the ready room accompanied by her daughter.  
  
"Videl!" a distraught cry caught her attention as a black-haired woman ran towards her. "Where are Gohan and the others? Did you see Goten and Trunks?"  
  
"Chichi," greeted the young woman, then she waited while the rest of the odd group she had been introduced to that morning assembled around her. Bulma was in a daze, being led and supported by Oolong and Yamcha. "I left Gohan sometime ago, they were on their way to a fight and I was going too slow." In a few words, she told them what she knew about the Supreme Kai and the threat of Majin Buu. "The boys met me about half-way back and I showed them which way to go." At hearing this, Chichi threw herself crying into her father's arms. "What's the matter? They're strong, besides their fathers will protect them. They wouldn't really let such little kids in a serious fight now, would they?" She stopped at the worried glances and almost guilty silence surrounding her. "Would they?" she asked again, concerned now.  
  
"Um, how much do you really know about the Cell games?" Yamcha began uneasily.  
  
"I know Gohan and the others fought Cell. He told me today," the girl answered.  
  
"He tried to keep it from you all morning. It wasn't your father who defeated Cell, it was Gohan." Eighteen said bluntly.  
  
The teen looked about her, the sad but knowing faces confirming the blonde woman's words. "But…but he was just a kid!"  
  
"A kid whose father nearly became Champion and defeated the Red Ribbon Army when he was only twelve." The old man responded proudly.  
  
"A kid who started fighting for his life when he was four years old and won! I helped fight Cell, too." At Yamcha's words, Chichi started crying louder.  
  
"Why that big liar! I'm just going to have a few words with my dad and get this all out in the open," Videl said angrily and turned to go.  
  
"Stop, Videl!" Master Roshi said, "We let him get away with it to protect Gohan and his family. Your father's ways has its uses. He kept people from stampeding in fear today and even more people from getting hurt."  
  
The girl, her social conscience stung, got control of herself, looked around again and returned to her first question, "What happened here?"  
  
  
  
AN: It's Girl Scout cookie time,  
  
It's Girl Scout cookie time,  
  
I've sat in front of stores yelling,  
  
"It's Girl Scout cookie time!"  
  
Did you get yours? (Sorry it took so long to update, I've been busy. Next time: Kurillan's bad news.) 


	8. Z Truth

The Last of the Saiyans  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Heck, I didn't even like it until this last year.  
  
  
  
Z Truth:  
  
  
  
The girl, her social conscience stung, got control of herself, looked around again and returned to her first question, "What happened here?"  
  
"Vegita," a thin voice said then spoke again, stronger this time, "Vegita did it." Then Bulma turned and sobbed into Yamcha's shirt.  
  
"I never did trust him," he said as he rubbed her back.  
  
"Yeah, I always knew one day he'd crack," Oolong commented snidely.  
  
"You're wrong!" Bulma pushed the ballplayer away from her. "Something made him do it!" she spat.  
  
A pair of hands spun her around and shook her. "Tell me what happened!" Videl commanded, her eyes snapping.  
  
"They just showed up- Vegeta, Goku, Gohan and the purple one.."  
  
"Shin."  
  
Bulma nodded, reciting numbly, "Yes. It was after the final fight but before the awards ceremony, they just appeared out of nowhere. We could tell they had been fighting- you don't know how beautiful strength is until you've seen a Saiyan powered up." She said the last with a sigh and a wisp of a smile she shared with ChiChi. Then she continued seriously, "There was something wrong, they didn't start one of their usual fights. Vegeta just fired a blast at Goku.." she stopped with a sob.  
  
Then Yamcha continued, "I haven't seen Vegeta so ruthless since he first came to Earth. Goku held it back as long as he could, but it was too strong even for him. It blew out one side of the arena. Goku and Gohan were talking to him. We don't know what they were saying, but it seemed like Vegeta was challenging Goku and they didn't want to fight him," he said confused.  
  
"Until that crazy Saiyan Prince blew up the other side of the arena! Then they disappeared again and that was all we knew until you showed up, Videl." ChiChi finished tiredly.  
  
The young woman looked around at the worried faces of Gohan's mother and friends and took charge. "Look, it's been a long day. Why don't you guys follow me to the ready area to rest and have something to eat until someone comes back with some news." The relieved group let her lead them behind the arena where she ordered a couple of the monks to bring food then she left them saying, "I've got to go talk to my dad. I'll have a watch put on for anyone else returning."  
  
Videl, used to the recognition and civil respect that Vegeta dreamed of, tread the hallways to her father's dressing room, giving orders to set a watch, received updates the situation and glared at the fans and reporters camped out by the doors. "Don't you guys have a life? Get lost!" she growled. As they scrambled to comply, she stopped the photographers, "Do any of you have a tape of the men that caused the destruction? I need it for investigation."  
  
"S-sure, Videl." One of the men tremblingly handed her a video.  
  
"Thanks," she said curtly as she entered the dressing room. "Dad?"  
  
"What did I say about both .." a massive roar met her, "Oh, Videl, sweetpea! Are you all right?" Large hands grabbed her and held her close to a burly chest for a hug then held her out for examination. "Are you hurt? Did that boy take advantage of you?" Hercule asked anxiously.  
  
"DAD! No! I'm fine." Briefly, she returned the hug then squirmed out of his hold in protest. "Dad, we have to talk."  
  
"Hey, did you hear that I won the Championship again?" he boomed, trying to distract her, "Ha! Your dad is the greatest!"  
  
"DAD! We need to talk about those fighters, the ones that blew up the stadium.." she paused as Hercule got a panicked look on his face and his eyes darted around the room. "..and the ones who fought Cell," she concluded, walking over and inserting the video in the player. "And I want the truth, now!"  
  
In the face of his resolute daughter, the so-called champion slumped in a chair in defeat.  
  
  
  
AN: Unlike most fics, I think Videl really does like her father and Hercule does have some good points. Hey, nobody's perfect (look at Master Roshi, Vegeta, ChiChi,..um, I think I'll stop now) 


	9. Widows Weep

The Last of the Saiyans  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Heck, I didn't even like it until this last year.  
  
  
  
Widows Weep:  
  
Kurillan flew, skimming the twilight sky, his heart heavy as he headed for island where the day's events had started. He hurried although he was not eager to arrive with his news. "Hang in there, buddy," he whispered to his friend's spirit, "ChiChi needs to see you one more time."  
  
As he approached the city, he noticed the skyport half-empty and the streets eerily silent. "Hm, what, no parties?," he wondered out loud, "Maybe Eighteen won and everyone went home disappointed." Then he passed between some skyscrapers and paused as the devastation to the stadium and nearby buildings was clearly shown by spotlights on the gouged and darkened architecture. Work crews were securing and evacua-ting the area.  
  
"Oh, dear Dende! Eighteen, Marron!" Kurillan rushed and landed, apprehension tearing at his guts. Spotting one of the monks nearby, he confronted him, "Can you tell where the fighter Eighteen is?" he pleaded.  
  
"This way, sir," the monk replied, "Ms. Eighteen and her friends are resting in the fighter's prep area." Seconds later he left the short man at the doorway and continued down the hall to another room. "Miss Videl, the fighter Kurillan has returned," he announced.  
  
The short man entered the room, startling those that had gathered there, but he only had eyes for a particular blonde head of hair. "Eighteen?" he called as he searched. The others directed his vision toward a quiet corner. There a young woman sat on a pallet next to a child who slept cuddled with an orange cloth. He walked to them and knelt, his hand reaching to touch the little girl's head. "Marron, baby," he whispered, relief washing over him. Then he gave his wife a hug and kissed her, "Hey, doll."  
  
A scuffling of feet and the sound of someone clearing their throat reminded him of his mission and that though his family was safe, others were not. Kurrilan released Eighteen, stood and straightened his back in preparation of what he had to say then turned to face his long-time friends who were already showing signs of confusion, fear and anger. Sorrow pierced him again as he confronted the black-haired woman for whom he had the worst burden.  
  
"Goku?" ChiChi asked, her voice trembling.  
  
"He's.. hurt bad," he told her, "We should leave soon to return to him." She put her hands to her face, fighting to control herself.  
  
"What about the others?" Yamcha asked, "Are they still fighting that Buu monster that Videl told us about?"  
  
"No, Majin Buu is gone, Vegeta blew it and himself up in a final strike."  
  
The small man flinched, expecting hysterics from the blue-haired woman, but Bulma only clenched her fists and closed her eyes, a single tear trailing down her cheek. "The boys…have you seen Trunks and Goten?" she choked out.  
  
"Trunks…is okay," Kurillan faltered.  
  
"And Goten? And Gohan?" ChiChi queried, her eyes wide with fear.  
  
"I.. I'm sorry, ChiChi," he looked down, unable to meet her gaze, "they.. were killed."  
  
"NOOOO! My BABIES!" she screamed and fainted in the Ox-King's hands.  
  
"Gohan!" A softer cry and a thud went unnoticed as Videl fell to her knees by the door.  
  
  
  
An: Thank you for the good reviews, DBZ readers are the greatest. About the cameras: yeah, Piccolo did break a bunch of them, but they were broadcasting the fights later and there had been a lot of them when reporters came to interview Hercule in his dressing room (remember the towel incident?) 


	10. Grief Interrupted

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, I just like to play with the characters.  
  
  
  
Grief Interrupted:  
  
"Majin Buu is not defeated. . . we will have to fight him again."  
  
Piccolo turned his back on the Supreme Kai, not deigning to answer him. He stood silent, contemplating the boy he had trained. The once-nuisance child had had earned his respect and even …affection, as much as he could feel it toward a human. Really when you come down to it, he had seen and been with Gohan more while he had grown up than his father had. The first year or two after Cell, his mother had hardly let him out of her sight. But after that, the boy would come to him and talk about his problems and he had listened (not that he cared) but Gohan didn't train properly when he was bothered, so he had listened and that had been enough. With a gesture, he materialized a cloth to shroud the two bodies before him.  
  
The Supreme Kai left him to his reflections, settling down by the stream near Trunks to pursue thoughts of his own. When the boy started to whimper in his sleep, Shin had calmed him with a touch.  
  
The night was not silent; there was the faint whine of insects and the wheeling cry of night-flyers that hunted them. Crickets chirped and the grass rustled as animals foraged nearby. Above it all, in the Namek's ears, was the rasping wheeze as Goku tried to breathe. Piccolo knelt, lifting him to a more comfortable position. *Kami, I wish I had Dende's healing power.*  
  
"You guard your thoughts well, Piccolo." A slight smirk answered the Namek's snarl of response, then Shin became serious. "I have decided what needs to be done," he stated.  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"I will take Goku to Dende for healing, then go to the otherworld to extend his stay and arrange Gohan's release."  
  
"He will be alive again?"  
  
Shin shook his head, "Only temporarily, like Goku, until Buu is taken care of."  
  
Piccolo bowed his head, "What of the others?" *Vegita, Goten, Kabito?* he added silently, "Won't we need them?"  
  
A small, purple-hued hand touched his arm. "I can only choose one. Gohan is our greatest hope."  
  
"What am I to do?" He looked directly at the Supreme Kai.  
  
Shin met his eyes; "You must remain here and tell the others about Majin Buu. Then you will meet me at Dende's Lookout. I have need of you, Piccolo." He placed his hands on the Saiyan, then the two disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma was pacing, the need for action overriding her pain. "All right, we need a fast jet- we won't all be able to go. How far away are they, Kurillan?" She rounded on the short man.  
  
"About two thousand miles. Who's going besides you, me and ChiChi?"  
  
"I will," Yamcha replied, "I'll pilot the jet, you're a bit stressed to do it, babe."  
  
Furious, the blue-haired woman turned to the scarred man but her reply was cut off by a loud shout in the hall.  
  
"VIDEL!" The strident bass tones of Hercule Satan echoed through the building, prompting everyone to look to the door whence it came to see the man standing over the collapsed form of his daughter. "Why are you here and what did you do my little girl?" he demanded.  
  
"We did nothing to her," an old man walked forward leaning on a cane, and peered at the girl through his sunglasses, "She just fainted, that's all."  
  
"She's strong, why should she do that?" the large man cradled his daughter and tapped her cheek lightly, "Come on, sweetheart, wake up for daddy," he crooned.  
  
Nearer, another father was speaking to his daughter, "Come on, ChiChi, wake up. Goku needs you," the Ox King pleaded as he sprinkled some water on her face.  
  
"Unnh... Dad... Goku's dead." ChiChi moaned as she started to recover.  
  
"Not now, but you need to go to him," her father said sadly, propping her up.  
  
As the rest of the group made plans, Kurillan watched Hercule and Videl and came to the conclusion that there had been more between the girl and Gohan than they'd been willing to admit.  
  
"Ahh... Gohan..." the girl groaned, coming to.  
  
"Videl, sweetpea, what's the matter?" her father questioned softly only to be answered with tears from the girl that never cried. "It's because of that boy, isn't it?" Hercule shook her. "He... you're not... not PREGNANT, ARE YOU?" he roared, gaining everyone's attention  
  
again. Videl pulled away and started laughing hysterically through her tears. Oddly, it was Eighteen that came forward and gave her a slap to control herself while glaring at Hercule, daring him to do anything about it.  
  
"Excuse me," Kurillan spoke.  
  
"What d'you want, shrimp?" the big man snarled, looking for a target for his frustration.  
  
The smaller man gritted his teeth, the idiot sure tried his patience, but he would be polite for the girl's sake, for Gohan's sake.  
  
"She's upset because she heard when I told his mother that he's dead."  
  
"Is that true?" Satan looked at his daughter who stood supported by Eighteen, taking deep breaths. Not receiving an answer from her, he finally really saw the others, recognizing some of the faces and seeing their resentment. "Yeah, well if he got himself killed, he must not have been that strong and Videl's better off without him around," he sneered to everyone's shock.  
  
"Listen, mister," Kurillan growled, having had enough the man's crap, "Gohan was one of the strongest people in the world and he and others died in a fight to save the Earth again. A fight that you weren't invited to because you're so weak all but three people in this room could beat you and two of them aren't even human and the other would outsmart you."  
  
"Why, I'll have you know that I'm the champion," Hercule blustered.  
  
"Really?" Eighteen smirked at him and he paled, darting his eyes nervously at the unimpressed group.  
  
"I...I, yeah," he tried to portray his usual confidence.  
  
"A championship without real fighters is just a show," Kurillan dismissed.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well, I bet I could beat you, half-pint!"  
  
The smaller man, stung and having been gypped out of fighting earlier, thumbed his nose and replied with relish, "Bring it on."  
  
  
  
AN: Sorry this segment was delayed. As always, thanks for the reviews. Good news, the next chapter is about ready. (Yahoo! Kurillan vs Hercule in a battle of strength and wit.) For your patience, I've written an editorial as a bonus. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
EXTRA! EXTRA! SATAN CITY NEWS:  
  
The World's Martial Arts Tournament was the scene of a possible terrorist attack yesterday. Our hero, Hercule Satan had just won the tournament again and was preparing for the awards ceremony, when four men appeared on the fighting arena. One of these was identified as the 'Gold Fighter' a.k.a.: the Great Sayaman, another was identified as Shin, who had left the fighting arena earlier under mysterious circumstances. ere accompanied by two other men who had a similar appearance to the 'Gold Fighter'. One of these proceeded to somehow blow up part of the stadium causing great damage. The people who had been sitting in the affected area are missing and presumed dead. The authorities are on the lookout for the Great Sayaman and these 'Gold Fighters'. Hercule Satan is quoted as saying, "It is a terrible, terrible thing. These men are very dangerous." Anyone who has any information on them and their identity are requested to contact the police.  
  
This year's tournament had already been beset with unusual problems starting with the machines breaking down during the elimination round and the amazing end of the Junior Division. It continued with the vicious beating of city heroine, Videl Satan and then an attack on the fore- mentioned Great Sayaman by Spopovitch during his round, followed by the abandonment of the tournament by most of the remaining fighters leaving only five: Hercule, Jewel, Eighteen, Killa and Mighty Mask. During the last round, Mighty Mask was revealed to be two boys- Trunks Briefs and Goten Son, the finalist and semi-finalist of the Junior Division, and was subsequently disqualified. All in all, it had been an unsettling day with the only good outcome was when our hero, Hercule Satan, showed his prowess by winning the Championship title once again over second-place fighter Eighteen. 


	11. Satan TAken

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, I just like to play with the characters.  
  
  
  
Satan Taken*:  
  
"Bring it on." Kurillan challenged.  
  
"Stop! We don't have time for this!" ChiChi protested.  
  
"How much?" Eighteen got Hercule's attention.  
  
"Huh?" he grunted, confused.  
  
"How much do you want to bet?" she said evenly.  
  
"Don't worry, ChiChi, this won't take long," Kurillan assured her, "He just needs to learn a little respect."  
  
"If I win, I don't have to pay you anything," Hercule told the blonde.  
  
"And if you lose, you pay me twice as much, agreed?" Eighteen pressed.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever," he brushed her off.  
  
They cleared the center of the room, leaving the two fighters preparing in the middle. Quickly, Yamcha and Oolong started a pool- not on the outcome, but how long it would take. A passing monk heard the challenge and spread the word. In no time, a small crowd of reporters, monks, fans and others had gathered and the betting pool got larger, this time with Hercule being favored. Even those in mourning entered (except Videl), for Kurillan stood to uphold the honor of the Z team.  
  
A little girl, roused from her sleep by the noise, came forward dragging her blankie- a tattered orange cloth with a familiar symbol in black on white. Crawling between the legs of the Ox-King, she reached the front of the crowd to see what was going on. "Yay, Daddy!" she cheered, waving his old gi as the fight was about to start.  
  
"That your kid?" Satan asked as they began to circle.  
  
"Yup," he affirmed proudly.  
  
"Then I suppose the blonde's your wife. Is she stronger than you?" Hercule threw a punch.  
  
Kurillan dodged easily, "Let's just say she keeps me on my toes."  
  
"I bet that's the only way you can touch her," Hercule belittled, throwing another jab at his opponent.  
  
"At least my ego isn't the biggest thing about me," Kurillan blocked.  
  
"The biggest thing about you is probably your mouth. Hah!" He kicked at the smaller man.  
  
"Actually, it's not," he sidestepped, "but then I don't have to brag to make up for my deficiencies." He deflected another lunge. "And my performance is more style than show," he said, gaining snickers from the sideline.  
  
"Are you saying I'm def.. defi.. that I'm not capable? RRRRGH!" Hercule roared in confusion, leaping to attack.  
  
Kurillan grabbed his arm and slammed him to the floor. "I'm saying I don't need a reputation to get companionship."  
  
Furious, Satan got up and attacked with a flurry of punches and kicks, all of which Kurillan deftly avoided until the bigger man got tired and left blatant openings. "This one's for Vegeta!" Kurillan kicked his stomach. "This one's for Goku!" He punched his jaw. "And this one's for Gohan!" He pounded the back of Hercule's neck, knocking him out. "That's that," he said, dusting his hands.  
  
"Vegeta?" his wife questioned.  
  
"Yeah, well," Kurillan scratched his head and laughed, "he may have been a bastard, but you can't deny he was one hell of a fighter."  
  
"Woo-Hoo! I won!" An old man's cracked voice rang out. Everyone turned and looked at the gray-beard jumping up and down, money in his hand. Master Roshi paused and gathered his dignity with a cough, "Ah, yes, good job Kurillan. Couldn't have done better myself."  
  
"Now that you're done playing, CAN WE GET GOING?" Chichi screeched at them all.  
  
"I agree, I need to get my boy before Piccolo disappears with him like he did..." Bulma covered her mouth with her hand and stopped herself at the sight of new tears coming to her friend's face. "I'm sorry, ChiChi."  
  
"That's okay, Bulma, let's just go now." The two hugged each other in their sorrow.  
  
"May I go, too?" a hesitant voice stopped them. They turned to see Videl standing all alone, pale and trembling. "Please, I need to ... to see for myself..."  
  
The hearts of the two women stirred at her plea and they opened their arms to include the girl in their embrace.  
  
The group gathered their things in preparation to leaving while a couple of monks came in and attended the fallen champion. "So, what was the deal with Hercule?" Kurillan asked his wife, carrying Marron in his arms. Eighteen whispered in his ears and a look of stupification came over his face. "HOLY CRAP! FORTY MILLION!"(1) a shout burst from him. Belatedly, he tried to cover it up with a laugh. "Heh-heh, so that's how much Oolong ate, huh?" he said out loud to his puzzled friends.  
  
"Videl!" The shout wasn't as loud this time, "Where are you going with these f… er, people?" Mr. Satan yelled as his daughter reached the doorway.  
  
"I can't say where or why, I just am. And you can't stop me!" she exclaimed, anguish and anger in her tone.  
  
"If I can't stop you, then I'm going with you!" He stood and strode over to the group.  
  
"Not on my jet, you don't, jerk!" Bulma hissed.  
  
"Look, she's my daughter, she's underage and she doesn't go anywhere without my permission!" he growled back, forgetting she had already done so that day and numerous times before.  
  
"Please, you're just delaying us." ChiChi begged them all.  
  
"I say he's right, let him go." Kurillan said suddenly, surprising the others. "Hey, what can I say? I have a daughter too, you know," he reminded them.  
  
"If he's going, then I'm going," Eighteen declared, her husband nodding in agreement. "Old man, you'd better take good care of Marron," she remarked, depositing the girl in Master Roshi's arms with a glare.  
  
"Aw, don't worry, it's not like it's the first time I've babysat her. At least I don't have to change diapers anymore!"  
  
"Who changed diapers?" Oolong groused.  
  
"OK! THAT'S IT!" Bulma yelled, "We're going," she moved her arms to include ChiChi, Videl, Yamcha, Kurillan, Eighteen and Hercule. "You guys," she pointed to the rest (Roshi, Oolong, Ox King, Marron and Puar) "go to Capsule Corp. and meet us there. I'll call my parents to tell them about, well, everything." Marching outside, she threw down a dino-cap and stood back as a large jetcopter exploded out of it. She yielded the pilot's seat to Yamcha as they got on and took off.  
  
  
  
*Taken down, taken for a load, taken along  
  
(1)Remember Hercule was going to pay Eighteen 20 million zenni to let him win?  
  
AN: I know I'm not that good at a fight scene, but I hope you liked the verbal sparring. Now to get serious again, but first some more editorials from the Satan City News:  
  
Satan City Sports: Unofficial Champion?  
  
by Gole Poste  
  
What a fight. What a fight! After exchanging some heated words last night, Hercule was defeated by Kurillan in a personal challenge. Kurillan, whom long time fans may remember, had fought and placed in the semi-finals of the WMAT several times in the past. After finishing his first opponent with ease in this year's tournament, he was one of the fighters that left before it ended. Hercule did not seem to be in his best form, being distracted by the illness of his daughter, Videl Satan, who had been wounded earlier on in the day. The two fighters were not available for comment. Hercule, good sport that he is, left with Kurillan and his friends immediately after the fight. One wonders how the tournament would have ended if all the rounds had been fought as planned.  
  
On a more somber note, it is rumored that several of the fighters that left yesterday's tournament were injured and/or killed fighting the alleged terrorists. The matter is being investigated and we will post any information as soon as it's confirmed.  
  
  
  
Satan City Society:  
  
By Phi Lyon  
  
It has come to our ears that Videl Satan, daughter of hero and Champion Hercule Satan, may be pregnant. Videl, a student of OSHS, has reportedly been keeping company with fellow student Son Gohan who was revealed at yesterday's WMAT to be the Great Sayaman. They are both well known in our city as crime fighters. What is not as well known is that Son Gohan is the son of Son Goku, a former WMAT Champion, and ChiChi, Princess of Ox. If the rumors are true, Mr. Satan may ride on his daughter's wedding train into high society. When last seen, Miss. Videl was boarding a private jet with zillionaire Bulma Briefs, Princess ChiChi with her younger son and nanny*, baseball star and playboy Yamcha, and of course, Hercule Satan.  
  
* This is how a gossip reporter, who didn't know any better, may have identified Kurillan (hey, he's short and has black hair) and Eighteen. 


	12. Revealing Confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, I just like to play with the characters.  
  
  
  
Revealing Confessions:  
  
  
  
The seven rode wrapped in their own thoughts, occasionally speaking to each other in low tones. After informing Hercule of the prestigious identities of the other passengers, Kurillan moved to the co-pilot's seat next to Yamcha, leaving his wife to look after their 'investment'.  
  
"Kurillan," the ex-fighter began uncertainly, "if Goku's hurt and the others are..." he gulped, not being able to say the word out loud, "how come you and Piccolo are...?"  
  
"Still alive?" the short man finished, "Not even hurt?" He rubbed the back of his head wearily, "Because we were the weakest. Kabitto, Piccolo and I were the first ones taken out." Without elaborating, Kurillan told what he knew of the battle to Yamcha's astonishment.  
  
Hercule sat in the back, scowling, un-amused and neglected. The dwarf had gloated, told him the names of the other people on the jetcopter, then had abandoned him to sit in the front with the scarred man. That was Yamcha, the famous baseball player. The blue-haired woman was Bulma Briefs, the richest woman in the world. The other woman was the boy's mother and she turned out to be the Princess of Ox. That left his daughter and that frigid bitch Eighteen who kept staring at him.  
  
*Dang, if I'd known the boy had had that kind of connections, I wouldn't have objected so much to Videl going out with him. A son could have followed in my footsteps, but Videl being a girl, needs to be taken care of. My daughter deserves the best and by Kami, I'm going to make sure she gets it.* He squirmed, trying to get comfortable, but it wasn't possible without the distractions of his TV or a glass of wine.  
  
*Where are we going, anyway? I heard the shrimp give the baseball guy directions, "Go that way and land near Trunks and Piccolo." What kind of directions were those? Trunks, that was the name of the kid who won the junior championship. If he was the Briefs kid, he must have some fancy- shmancy tracking device on him to prevent him from getting lost or kidnapped. Yeah, that must be it. I should get one for Videl.*  
  
Videl had curled up in a seat next to a window, hugging her knees, trying to squelch the gnawing ache within her. *Why does it hurt so much?* she wondered, *He was just a friend. A friend who taught me to fly... who accepted me... who fought by my side... who protected me... who healed me... who lo...* Her thoughts stopped there. In her mind's eye, images of Gohan flashed by: of him at school, fighting as Saiyaman, of him standing next to his father and his friends looking so confident, and lastly an image from the video of him standing sculpted in a skin-tight black suit. She recalled what Bulma had said, "how beautiful strength is… a Saiyan powered up." And still she ached for a reason unknown to her.  
  
Bulma, too, was fighting a terrible hollowness. She sat next to ChiChi, her arms crossed in front of her as a cold feeling overtook the  
  
pit of her stomach. Gulping to hold back the rising sourness, she blindly reached for a barf bag. ChiChi dropped the handkerchief she had wrung into a tattered rag and helped the other woman as she retched. Grabbing a water bottle, she comforted her friend, "Here, rinse your mouth, but don't drink. You'll be all right."  
  
"Oh, ChiChi, how could you stand it?" she cried, "It's not just that he's gone, it's... I was going to tell him after... I didn't want to be a distraction..." Incoherent, Bulma broke down crying. The black haired woman, the omni-present mother to care for others, held and rocked her making soothing noises until she calmed.  
  
"What is it?" ChiChi asked gently, "What didn't you tell him?"  
  
Bulma took a deep breath and lifted her blue eyes to the other, knowing she would understand, "I'm pregnant."  
  
  
  
AN: One more sad chapter, and another short one, but it seemed a good stopping place. It took me awhile to get back in the mood. Next time: reunion, good news/bad news. I want to thank my faithful reviewers, greywolf2004 and Rainymalamute especially. Your encouraging words mean so much to me. 


	13. Sweetheart, Deadheart

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, I just like to play with the characters.  
  
  
  
Sweetheart, Dead-heart:  
  
  
  
It had been some time since the Supreme Kai had left and still Piccolo seemed to feel a tingling on his arm where he(?) had touched him. The sensation disturbed him as he meditated, waiting for the others. AT long last, his sensitive ears heard the sound of the approaching jet-copter and he felt the familiar ki signatures. Soon, the boy heard it as well and woke up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
ChiChi got off first and went straight to Piccolo, "Where's Goku?" she asked, distraught.  
  
"Shin took him to Dende to be healed," the former demon stated. Hope grew in the woman's eyes, then fell as the Namek directed her attention to the shrouded forms, "Your sons are there."  
  
Wordless, ChiChi walked over, knelt and drew away the cloth. Gently she touched the still, cold cheeks of her children. *Gohan, you've grown up to be so handsome and smart. Goten, my baby, you should be all curled up in bed with your thumb still in your mouth.* She imagined how strong they had been that morning- the dutiful one and the cheerful one, then she collapsed, keening her sorrow.  
  
Trunks saw his mother emerge from the jet and ran to her. "Mom! Oh Mom!" he cried as he hugged her fiercely. She held him tightly for comfort, combing the tangles from his hair with her fingers. "I'm sorry I said it... I didn't mean it... it wasn't Dad's fault... Goten shouldn't have got in the way... an' now he's goooone!" He wailed, wiping his face on her dress, leaving dirt and tears smeared across it.  
  
"I know, sweetie, I know," Bulma rocked him, crooning. She didn't really know yet what he had gone through, but it helped ease her own pain to hold him close.  
  
The last five got off, Yamcha and Kurillan went over to an annoyed Piccolo. "What is he doing here?" he pointed to Hercule.  
  
"He's here with Videl," the short fighter answered, "Don't worry, he won't cause any problems." He chuckled dryly, remembering the recent fight.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Yeah, Kurillan, here, taught him a little 'lesson'." Yamcha smirked.  
  
"Hmm, he'd better not. We have enough worries without him causing any more."  
  
Hercule followed the slight form of his daughter and held her as she looked around dazedly. He was confused about the landing in the dark, quiet valley. Then he saw the tall, white draped figure step forward into the light. When the other men joined it, the hair on his neck (arms, back, and…er, um) started to rise as he recognized with horror fighters from the Cell games for the second time that day. A high-pitched whimpering rose in the air and joined the boy's blubbering from his mother's skirts in a fearful way. As his daughter moved forward, he held her back from seeing the awful thing there had to be there, "Stop, Videl."  
  
"Let her go." A cold, low voice from the blonde witch froze him and the girl slipped from his grasp.  
  
She walked slowly, dreading what she may see, yet needing to know. Then she saw them... him, and her heart seemed to stop. Light from the 'copter flickered through the leaves, giving the illusion of movement, of life to the boys laying on the grass. She knelt beside the larger one and looked at him. She had known he was strong, but now she could see the muscles he'd kept hidden under his usual loose clothes. She closed her eyes, her ears, pretending he was just asleep in the woods near his house. She reached for his hand, to hold it, then jerked back at the cold stiffness of it. *He is dead.*  
  
Her eyes snapped open, sight and sound returned as she realized the true horror of her surroundings. *He is dead.* She stood shakily, hands to her mouth, and ran back to the jetcopter and cowered trembling in her seat, brokenly repeating the word "no...no..." over and over again. *He is dead!* Soon her father's arms were around her as they had been when her mother had died, rocking her until she fell asleep.  
  
The three men stood together- tall, medium and short; powerful fighters all- all feeling unequal to the situation at hand. "Three hysterical women, what could be worse?" Kurillan asked.  
  
"I'll tell you," Piccolo answered, his voice rumbling, under-scoring the keening sobs, "Vegeta didn't succeed. Majin Buu survived."  
  
"WHAT!!" the other two exclaimed, looking at the Namek in horrified surprise.  
  
"How can we hope to defeat it now?" Yamcha asked, gesturing with his arms to indicate the scene before them.  
  
"The Supreme Kai seems to have a plan. He took Goku to Dende to be healed and went to the otherworld to reprieve Gohan." The others looked hopeful at his words, then got solemn again as he continued, "Buu is recovering now, I can already feel him getting stronger. This place will not be safe much longer."  
  
"I understand," the short man nodded gravely, "We're going back to Capsule Corp, so we should probably get going." He sighed, reluctant to interrupt ChiChi's mourning to move her sons' bodies.  
  
"I won't be coming with you," Piccolo stated, rubbing a spot on his arm absently, "Shin told me to meet him on the Look Out." The other two glanced at him curiously, then shrugged acceptance.  
  
A short ways away, a young boy had heard the men talk while he calmed down enfolded in his mother's arms. The words fired a deter-mination within him and sparked an idea. "Mom?"  
  
"Hmm, yes, Trunks?" his mother replied softly.  
  
"Am I the last of the Saiyans?" he questioned.  
  
"For now," she said, holding him tighter.  
  
"Father told me to take care of you, before he..." The boy choked and didn't continue. He felt his mother get very still while her heart started to beat loud and fast. Trunks let go and stood away from her, "I'm going to get the dragonballs."  
  
"Dragonballs?" she questioned blankly, her mind blazing with the thought, *he knew, he knew!*  
  
"Yeah, I'm gonna get them an' wish Goten an' Dad an' all them back!" he shouted excitedly, gaining the attention of the other adults.  
  
"Vegeta's already been wished back once, the Earth balls won't work for him," Bulma protested sadly.  
  
"Well, I'm going to get Goten back, at least," the boy stated stubbornly, crossing his arms in a manner like his father's.  
  
"Of course, dear," his mother smiled back proudly through her tears.  
  
"That's it!" Kurrilan exclaimed triumphantly, smacking a fist in his hand, "That's what Goku meant!" He laughed as the others looked at him strangely, "The dragonballs from New Namek! We can wish them all back, even Goku!" His yells even brought ChiChi around to face him. "He wants to come back, that son-of-a-gun! And we considered him stupid." He chuckled some more, levitating to slug Piccolo in the shoulder.  
  
"Yeah!" Yamcha shouted, jumping with his fist in the air.  
  
"Don't get too excited," the green fighter growled, reminding them of the serious fight to come, "Who knows how many will need to be revived after this is over."  
  
  
  
AN: Thanks again to all who reviewed, especially Greywolf2004!  
  
All right, this story has gone on much longer than I originally meant and I finally got to the point of the title. I've been through everyone's feelings and reactions. (I teared up a bit writing through Videl, ChiChi and Bulma.) I hope you don't mind me making Hercule a little more sympathetic, he's a kind of every-man figure who got put in a situation too big for him and made the best of it.  
  
Since I haven't seen the rest of the series, and have just read summaries of it, I am now going AU. There will be more action and less introspection, and some surprises.(Although I have thrown hints.) C-ya!  
  
P.S. Do you know how hard it is to come up with two word titles? Next episode: Goku returns and the dragonballs are found. 


	14. Otherworld Interlude

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, I just like to play with the characters.  
  
  
  
Otherworld Interlude:  
  
  
  
They turned to do their onerous task and gasped as Gohan's body disappeared, leaving only that of the youngest Son's. "What happened?" ChiChi cried unbelievingly, clutching at the ground where he had been, "Where is he?"  
  
"He has succeeded," Piccolo said with wonder, "he has taken him."  
  
"Who? Why?"  
  
"The Supreme Kai. I must leave now. Do not linger here." The Namek rose in the air then faded into the night sky, leaving a somber group of friends to their solemn duty.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, in a tremendous building in another dimension, a young man found himself in front of a huge desk where an enormous being sat. "Wow! You're even bigger than Grandpa!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Who are you?" the being thundered, glaring down at him.  
  
"I'm Son Gohan. Where am I?" He looked around as the giant searched through a book on his desk. Blue skinned um, men were guiding fast moving little clouds onto a road leading outside. One had apparently escaped and started jumping about Gohan's knees.  
  
"Son Gohan, and ... er, Son Goten, I believe," the voice rumbled from above and the little cloud cowered at the sound, "I'm King Yamma and this is the Otherworld."  
  
"Otherworld? GOTEN?!!" the teen exclaimed looking down in shock. The little cloud jumped up into Gohan's arms and he could now see it had the features of his little brother's face. "What are you doing here? How many times have I told you not to follow me? Mom is going to be sooo mad!" The cloud got sorry-sad puppy eyes and Gohan gave him a hug.  
  
"Attendant!" the giant bellowed.  
  
"Yes, King Yamma," one of the guards appeared at his elbow.  
  
"Take this little fellow to the waiting room with the others. Knowing his folks, he won't be here long."  
  
"Yes sir," the guard saluted and took spirit Goten away.  
  
"Excuse me, King Yamma, sir, but I can't stay here. I've gotta go back too," the young man protested.  
  
"You're Goku's kid, right? Fine man, good fighter. Sorry Son, you can't go back, not now anyway." King Yamma answered kindly, looking down at him.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because you are to come with me," a familiar tenor spoke behind him.  
  
Gohan spun and faced the entity he had tried to save earlier, "Supreme Kai! What are you..., I mean, you're not dead too, are you?"  
  
"No, I'm just here on business, I assure you." Shin replied, smiling confidently, whole and immaculate again.  
  
"You still need me to fight Buu, don't you?" the youth asked, his face serious.  
  
"Yes," the Supreme Kai answered grimly.  
  
"What about my dad, will he be helping?"  
  
"His leave has already been extended." King Yamma answered him, "You know the price, Kaoshin."  
  
"I agree to the terms. I need to make some arrangements first." Shin floated above the huge desk and used a fine ki-beam to seal a contract.  
  
"It's high time you took some vacation," King Yamma smirked satisfactorily as he filed the contract. "About those arrangements, don't choose someone green, you need a being with experience." At his comment, the Supreme Kai fixed him with an un-nerving stare as he floated down the teen's side. As he touched Gohan's shoulder, Shin quirked his lips in a knowing smile then disappeared with him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After another long, quiet journey, they had dropped off the Satans near their home then continued to Capsule Corps. Declining the room prepared for her, ChiChi and her father borrowed an aircar to bring her son home. Once there, Ox King stoked the fires and sadly set out to find a fitting marker stone.  
  
The mother unwrapped the body of her child and removed the soiled and torn gi. With warm, soapy water and a soft sponge, she gently washed the cold flesh then clothed it in one of his best silk suits. The grandfather returned to carry the boy's body to his room and lay it tenderly down on the bed. They stood silent for a few minutes, then exhausted, retired to their rooms for a few hours sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: First off, this isn't what I said was going to happen next. I said I had been through everyone's point of view, then Gohan stuck his hand up and asked, "What about me?", so I had to bring him back in. Once I started writing, the characters refused to cooperate. Sure, they were glib enough while I was driving someplace or laying in bed at night, but sit in front of the computer, ready to take down their words and they were tongue-tied. (In other words, I had writer's block.)  
  
So now, next episode will have the return of Goku and the start of Trunks' dragonball search in a chapter that has some anger, some romance, some humor and still some sorrow. (Though not necessarily in that order.) It won't be such a long wait, I promise. 


	15. Reveling Senses

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, I just like to play with the characters.  
  
  
  
Reveling Senses:  
  
  
  
There was a shimmer in the air and a man appeared. His skin was fair, his eyes and hair black as the night he walked in. His clothes were torn but his movements were lithe and silent as a jungle cat as he entered the house in the midst of a forest. Goku had returned home.  
  
Surely he stepped through the large kitchen, the scent of the previous morning's meal still lingering to his sensitive nose, past the common room where worn furniture cast remembered and new shadows. A sonorous snore from beyond it telling of the presence of the Ox King in his usual guest room. At the top of the stairs, scents from the bathroom told of other changes: mixed with soap and floral/herbal shampoo was an oddly-familiar smell of shaving cream. *Kurrilan must have taught Gohan to shave,* a pang hit him at this evidence of another milestone he'd missed, *Oh well, he probably would've had to teach him anyway, since I never learned how either.* He rubbed his own ever-smooth chin thoughtfully.  
  
A flicker of candlelight lured him down the hall. Opening the door, he was struck by the unexpected sight of Goten lying in state amidst the neat clutter of a young boy's room: toys, books and odd things were arranged on the desk and dresser, hand-drawn pictures were taped to the walls. Feeling oddly like a stranger in his own home, he entered then knelt by the bed and gazed at the child's waxen face. "I'll see you soon Goten," he whispered, then kissed his forehead and withdrew.  
  
Eagerly now, he crossed the hall and quietly entered the room which he and ChiChi had shared. Lit only by starlight from the window, still his sensitive eyes could pick out same old furniture: dresser, desk, chair and bed. It was occupied, of course; his senses were filled with her essence: the sound of her breath, the sight of her lightly- covered form as she slept, and her scent- oh, her scent! Floral and female, wood smoke and cooking that was distinctly hers. Swiftly he took off his tattered gi and laid down beside her, his hands touching the silken curtain of the hair she released only at night or for him. Suddenly he was filled with a hunger that nothing in the Otherworld would satisfy but the sweet form next to him could. He leaned over to kiss her.  
  
ChiChi moaned, welcoming the dream that came to rescue her from the day's nightmare. How often she had dreamed of his touch in these past years, only to wake before rapture. This time, however, she opened her eyes as her breath was taken from her lips. Heart beating loudly, her hands reached up to push the intruder away and stopped at the touch of firm skin warmer than a normal human's. The lips that had been on hers pulled away and was still while he gazed down at her. Too dark to really see anything, her other senses took over. She licked her lips and tasted the slight metallic- sweetness that seemed familiar and reassuring. One hand went down past the taut muscles to the slim waist, the other went up over the broad shoulders to feel the thick brush of long, soft hair and forward to cup a smooth cheek rounded in a smile. Lastly, she breathed deep the spicy musk that was Saiyan. "Goku?" She whispered unbelievingly.  
  
"Hi, Chi," he answered low, kissing her palm.  
  
"Goku! Goku!" She hugged him tightly. Then, through laughter and tears, they renewed themselves in each other.*  
  
Later, she held him as he slept and thought. *It had been a night such as this that Goten had been conceived eight years previously. It seemed the Saiyan race was trying to survive, or perhaps that the Earth was trying to protect itself. Each major battle had been presaged by a conception or birth: Gohan before the Saiyans came, Trunks before the androids, Goten at the time of Cell and now Bulma was pregnant and the Earth was in danger again. Was it too late for her or even possible?* She sighed, then fell asleep.  
  
They woke up in the dawn's early light, bathed and dressed. ChiChi had kept his gis, so Goku didn't have to wear the battle-torn one from before. Soon after, carrying the wrapped body of Goten, he led the small solemn procession out to a nearby plot of land marked by three boulders. On the smallest one, in barely discernable characters was scratched the name 'Son Gohan'. It marked the grave of the man known as Goku's grandfather. The largest one was engraved 'Son Goku – Hero – Father' and had an empty round depression near the top. The last was freshly carved 'Son Goten – Child of Joy'.  
  
"You know he'll be back soon, Chi. They both will, and me too," Goku promised after the burial.  
  
"I know, but he will never be the same innocent baby I knew," she sniffed and wiped her eyes, "and Gohan was just becoming happy again, attending school and making friends." Goku held her close, regretting the sorrow he'd put his family through, determining again to make things right. He marveled anew at the strength he felt in her slight form, the firm muscles from countless tasks she performed everyday.  
  
The Ox King had been pleased to see his warrior son-in-law that morning, now he wisely excused himself and went back to the house, leaving them alone together. After a few long minutes, ChiChi squeezed her husband and gave him a brave smile to let him know she was all right.  
  
"You know, it's kinda weird to stand in front of your own grave," Goku remarked as he scratched his head, then he put his hand in the depression, "What's this for?"  
  
"It's for your dragonball," she told him.  
  
"My dragonball? Don't you mean grandpa's?"  
  
ChiChi shook her head, "When the year was up, Gohan went the find the #4 ball. The first one he found was the #1 ball and he took it as a sign that you were still somehow watching over us."  
  
"Number one, huh?" he teased softly.  
  
"Yes, you were always that to all of us," she answered sincerely.  
  
He was quiet awhile as they started walking back to the house. "So what happened to it?" he finally asked, "Did he find any of the others? We need them."  
  
"I know. He did find some more. The #4 is up on the mantle and I know Gohan gave one to Kurrilan and Eighteen as a wedding present. As for yours," she giggled as she opened the door, "Goten kept taking it to play with and talk to. Why don't you look for it in his room while I finish breakfast," she suggested, turning into the kitchen where she had started a pot over a low fire earlier.  
  
Telling his stomach to be patient, Goku walked through the house, noticing differences in the daylight: a TV with confusing attachments (movie player and video games) in the living room where he retrieved and pocketed the #4 ball; pictures of the boys along the stairs; and lastly, Goten's room. As he searched for the golden ball, he figured his wife been easier on the younger boy than on their first, for there were fewer books and more (and noisier) toys around vying for their place along with rocks and snake skins and a jar of bugs hiding under the bed. But no dragonball. He gave up the search and his stomach gave a loud rumble just as ChiChi called him for breakfast.  
  
"I couldn't find it," he announced, sitting down at the table as his wife placed a large steaming bowl in front of him.  
  
"He must have left it out there someplace," she waved her arm towards the window. "It wouldn't be the first time," she continued, turning back to the stove.  
  
"Mmmmm, thish ish very good!"  
  
She whirred, "Goten! Don't talk..." A wooden spoon fell with a clatter as she caught herself in the habitual tirade. Turning away from the men's concerned gaze, she leaned against the sink on trembling arms. "Finish your breakfast," her voice quivered, the strengthened, "We're to meet the others at Capsule Corp. this morning."  
  
"ChiChi, I'm going back to Fry Pan Mountain," Ox King said, finishing his breakfast, "I have to be there for my people."  
  
"I understand, Dad. Take care."  
  
"I will. You too." They waved good-bye. As soon as Goku was done eating, ChiChi rinsed and stacked the dishes, not even taking the time to wash them before holding onto her husband's hand so he could teleport them to CC.  
  
They were struck by the dismal atmosphere as soon as they got there. Holding their noses and gasping for breath, they exclaimed in unison, "EWWW!! WHAT STINKS?!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
*All right, any hentais out there, imagine all you want but I'm keeping this rated PG13.  
  
AN: Ok, there it is, a G/CC Tang. I had fun writing this and I could have gone further, but I prefer discretion. (I'm tired of apologizing, I have a life, ya know!) Nani????? I bet you can't guess what the smell is. Review. 


	16. Breifs Encounter

Disclaimer: Once there was this show all the little boys watched and all that it was about was these guys fighting and wanting to show each other their 'ultimate power'. Boring! Do you think that I would have thought of that? No way.  
  
Briefs' Encounter:  
  
They were struck by the dismal atmosphere as soon as they got there. Holding their noses and gasping for breath, they exclaimed in unison, "EWWW!! WHAT STINKS?!!"  
  
"Twunks!" proclaimed little Marron, playing on the floor with a gold ball.  
  
"Goku, m'boy, we're out here," Roshi's voice called from the window.  
  
Eager for fresh air, the two headed for the patio. They looked at the small group assembled there: Master Roshi, Yamcha, Oolong and Puar. "Hi guys," Goku asked, "Where are the others and why did Marron say Trunks stinks?"  
  
The group chuckled. "Trunks snuck out at the crack of dawn to start collecting dragonballs," the turtle hermit began.  
  
"We felt his ki spike up and by the time Kurrilan and I reached him," Yamcha picked up the story, "the kid was half-drowned from standing under a waterfall. Too bad it didn't help much."  
  
"What didn't help much? Why?" the tall warrior scratched his head, confused. It was a bit strange to see his hand go right through the golden circle over his head.  
  
"The smell. The ball was in Piccolo's grove, and he'd hidden it in a skunk's nest."  
  
They all started laughing again, Goku joining them while ChiChi shook her head in knowing sympathy. "Where's Bulma?" she asked.  
  
"She came down, took one whiff, puked, then went back to bed," Oolong answered.  
  
"I'm going up to check on her." The black haired woman took a deep breath then plunged back into the house.  
  
"So where's Kurrilan?"  
  
"He's helping Trunks in the bath. You know, 'no nose'. The kid keeps holding his breath and near passing out. Eighteen's in the kitchen fixing breakfast and keeping them supplied with tomato juice."  
  
"...?"  
  
"It takes the stink off."  
  
They talked for awhile, then the short man came out giving his daughter a piggy-back ride. He set her down and she ran off chasing Puar. "Well, that was one olfactory experience that rated right up there with fighting Bacterium and searching Freiza's ship. Hi ya, Goku."  
  
"'Morning. Did it work?"  
  
"Let's just say his highness Jr. is tolerable now if not pleasant."  
  
"Highness Jr.?" Yamcha asked confused.  
  
"Yeah, he's the new Prince Vegeta and as soon as he stopped holding his nose, he let me know in no uncertain terms that he 'didn't need anybody's help, thank you'."  
  
Goku looked troubled, "This isn't good, guys."  
  
"He's just trying to cope with the loss of his father," Master Roshi reasoned.  
  
"I know, but I need to work with him now. We need to get the dragonballs."  
  
"That will be my job, Kakkarot!" The imperious tone and words did not match the child exiting the house, his usually light-hued hair damp and stained a muddy color from the odd shampoo he'd been forced to endure, his parentage showing in the blue eyes snapping with emotion and his cross-armed stance. "And I don't need any help from you losers," he stated.  
  
The older warriors looked at him with shock and consternation. "Hey, you can't talk to us like that," Yamcha glowered.  
  
"What are you going to do about it, weakling?" He glared at them.  
  
Goku held up his hand preventing any more protest, "Everyone, stop it. We can't waste the time Vegita's sacrifice bought us arguing." Trunks pouted and the others settled back down, accepting Goku's lead. "I agree that you can go the dragonballs, Trunks, but not alone. I will go with you."  
  
"How come? I'm strong and perfectly capable of going by myself!" the boy protested.  
  
"I know you're strong. The main reason I'm going with you is because it'll be quicker, OK?" Goku spoke carefully, to gain the boy's cooperation.  
  
"'K," Trunks agreed reluctantly, leaning against the wall.  
  
"All right!" the tall warrior flashed his famous smile. "First, let's see how many balls we already have. You got one and I've got another," he brought out the #4 from his pocket, "Kurrilan, ChiChi said you had one."  
  
"Uh-huh, Do you want me to go home and get it?" The short man started to stand.  
  
"Don't bother, I've got it right here," Master Roshi reached into his pocket and brought forth the #5 ball.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Heh-heh, with this group, I've learned to be prepared." The old man chuckled while the others rolled their eyes.  
  
"Great! Thanks, Master Roshi. We've got three balls and there's another one somewhere near my house, that really leaves only three more to find."  
  
"Two," came a voice from the doorway. The men looked up to see three women in the doorway. "Gohan brought us one, too. He said he wanted them protected by the strongest forces on Earth," Bulma said proudly.  
  
"But Mom," Trunks brought out the dragon radar with a worried look, "how come it only shows three here?"  
  
Worried himself, Goku looked over his shoulder at the radar to confirm it. "You're right," he said.  
  
"Of course I'm right, Kakkarot."  
  
"Trunks! Show some respect!" his mother snapped.  
  
"I am! That's his name, that's what Dad called him," the boy defended himself.  
  
"That's probably the nicest thing Vegita called him," Yamcha commented in a whisper.  
  
"I'm sorry, Goku," the blue haired woman sat down tiredly.  
  
"No need to apologize, Bulma, it is my Saiyan name after all." He shrugged then squatted by her chair and put his arm around her, "How are you doing?" he asked in a low voice. Bulma let herself be comforted in her old friend's arms for a minute, letting him lend her his strength. ChiChi patted her shoulder, letting her know it was okay, then followed Eighteen inside.  
  
"Surviving," she replied softly.  
  
Trunks watched on, feeling pain, anger and confusion. *Who was this stranger holding his mother in his father's absence, who was telling everyone what to do and who they all listened to when they had made fun of his dad?* He had to stop this.  
  
"Moooom," Trunks got his mother's attention in a tried and true fashion: whining, "Why doesn't it show the other ball? If we have one, where is it?" It worked. His mother sat up straighter and turned to him and the stranger stood up and moved away.  
  
"It's in a special shielded chamber I built," she explained, "That's why the radar doesn't detect it. It also has a gravity well and its own power supply. I've had enough of some power-hungry idiot trying to get their hands on a wish. It takes either someone who's super-strong or a weeks' demolishing to get at it."  
  
"What if something had happened to you, Bulma? How could we have found it?" Yamcha asked angrily.  
  
"I didn't keep it a complete secret!" she yelled back, "Vegita knew and so did Gohan and Piccolo! I just didn't think there would come a time when they weren't here," she ended quietly, almost in tears.  
  
Trunks tugged on his mother's arm, "Show me," he demanded, "let me go get it!"  
  
"Hold it right there, young man," ChiChi appeared carrying a laden tray which she set on a table, "You're not going anywhere until after breakfast, either of you."  
  
Eighteen also came out with an array of breakfast foods on a tray. "I thought it would be best to eat out here while the house airs out," she said. Pride and resentment didn't prevent Trunks from grabbing a plate and digging in along with rest.  
  
"ChiChi, I really can't..." Bulma started to protest.  
  
The more experienced mother put a tray with tea and toast in front of her friend and looked her straight in the eye, "You will and you must. We both know you need to take care of yourself or you'll get sick. You were there for me eight years ago and now I'll be here for you, okay?" she ended softly with a smile.  
  
"Sure. Thanks," Bulma sniffled and picked up the toast.  
  
"So, Goku, what's the big hurry to find the dragonballs? Shouldn't we wait until after the fight to make wishes?" Kurrilan reasoned.  
  
The Saiyan slowed his eating enough to answer (it was his second breakfast, after all), "The Supreme Kai and I made a plan last night and we need Goten to fight." He grimaced at the thought of having to send children into this fight.  
  
"What about Gohan and Piccolo?"  
  
"They'll be back. They're doing some special training with the Supreme Kai and we'll do our best to fight Buu until they get here. I won't kid you guys, we're in as tight a spot as we've ever been in. If I could, I'd go to HFIL myself to bring back Vegita to help."  
  
  
  
AN: Finally, FF.N is back up! I know this isn't the way the dragonball search went, but I thought this particular bit would be funny. Trunks does need some time for adjustment and I'm giving him it. Thank you to those special people who reviewed!  
  
Keep watching; more surprises in store as the search continues, wishes are made and the fighters prepare!  
  
PS: How does Kurrilan smell and breathe with his mouth closed? 


	17. The Princes Vegeta

Disclaimer: Once there was this show all the little boys watched and all that it was about was these guys fighting and wanting to show each other their 'ultimate power'. Boring! Do you think that I would have thought of that? No way.  
  
The Princes Vegeta:  
  
  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little cock of the walk." The large red demon sneered a welcome.  
  
Vegita ignored him and glanced around. HFIL didn't look too bad, almost pleasant really, if you didn't mind the lake of lava.  
  
"What are you looking for, or perhaps I should say who?" Dabora insisted on talking to him.  
  
The proud prince looked back over his shoulder, "I thought that walking blob of bubblegum and that green worm you called 'Master' would be here."  
  
"Why should they be? You failed to eliminate Majin Buu with that paltry fireball and Babbidi has always had more than one trick up his sleeve."  
  
Vegita turned away, gritting his teeth in anger. *A failure, his whole life had been a failure: against Kakkarot, against Frieza, Cell and now Buu. He hadn't been able to save his own planet then or his mate's now. The only thing he had left was his pride as a Saiyan, at least someone of his race had prevailed.*  
  
"Don't be in such a hurry to leave. I have something you may be interested in," the Demon King called after him.  
  
"What could an inferior being such as you possibly have to offer me in a place like this," Vegita growled back.  
  
"A ticket out," he held up a 'get out of HFIL free' card. "that is, if you can defeat all other challengers and this 'inferior being'. I warn you, you had better be stronger than that boy who fought me before," the tall red demon goaded.  
  
The Saiyan Prince turned back, his eyes flickered at the ticket then narrowed, "That boy was just playing with you. Do you really think we would have allowed him to challenge you alone if we didn't know he could win? And I am stronger than he," he sneered, "Arrange the fight, I will have that ticket."  
  
In a short time, Vegita found himself entered into another tournament.  
  
The prize: whoever won would get another chance to live.  
  
The conditions: defeat all challengers and press Dabora's revenge on Majin Buu.  
  
The challengers: the strongest, most evil and cruel of the dead in the universe.  
  
There was no day or night in the afterlife and the beginning rounds went swiftly as the weaker were defeated by the stronger opponents. Order was kept by two large ogres (#1 & #2), overseen by a stern and slender green man dressed in white. It was during these rounds that Vegita came up against his childhood mentor, Nappa.  
  
"My, my, if it isn't little Veggie! I'd heard you were stuck on that pathetic planet and had gone soft," the large, bald Saiyan crowed.  
  
"Watch your tongue, dog! I sent you here and here you will stay!" With a back-handed burst of power, he sent his former servant out of the ring, "and I am Prince Vegita, you fool!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Meanwhile, at Capsule Corp, Trunks emerged trembling and triumphant from a hidden chamber, gold ball in hand. "I've got it!" he announced, "Gee, Mom, what did you have it set at? I had to go super just to get it."  
  
"That was the idea," his mother replied, "only a few people could be able to." They rejoined the group on the patio and added the dragon-ball to others gathered there.  
  
"Can't say Gohan didn't have a sense of humor," observed Kurrilan, picking up the new ball and showing it, "Number 2." The two that Piccolo and Kurrilan had had (#7 & #5, respectively) seemed to have been given at random. The group chuckled a bit, but made no more comments in the boy's hearing. It didn't stop them from thinking, though. *Gad, it must have galled the Veg-head for the son of Goku to appeal to his pride and put him down at the same time.*  
  
"Are you ready, son," Goku asked, using the term casually.  
  
"I'm not your son, Kakkarot" the boy retorted proudly, "I am Prince Vegita Trunks, trained by my father."  
  
"Look, Trunks, I respected your father," the tall warrior put his hands on the boy's shoulder and spoke to him, stern yet compassionate, "Vegita was a great fighter, but this is not Vegita-sai, you know. The caste he was raised in kept us from being friends. Would you do the same with you and Goten?"  
  
"Of course not!" Shocked, Trunks dropped his father's mask, "Chibi's my best friend, he means everything to me!"  
  
Goku raised questioning eyes to Bulma who nodded silently, "Good. Then let's work together to bring him back." "Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go," the boy answered eagerly, "Bye, Mom," he gave her a quick kiss.  
  
"Good luck," Bulma and the others waved as Goku put fingertips to his forehead and the two disappeared.  
  
A short time later, they were flying in the jagged mountain area near the Son home. Trunks lead the way, setting the pace with the dragon-radar. Goku kept a wary eye out as they approached the hunting ground of large flying predator dinosaurs. He remembered when one of them had gotten Bulma the first day they traveled together. ChiChi and Gohan let Goten play out here?  
  
Trunks paused in flight, "You'd better wait here," he suggested, "I think I know where Goten left the dragonball. He was probably visiting Chobi and Chobi's parents don't like strangers. I've been out here a couple of times and I'm small, so they'll let me be."  
  
"Don't you want me to watch your back in case one of the dinosaurs attack?" Goku questioned.  
  
"Chobi's family are dinosaurs," the boy explained, "Gohan's been friends with them for years. Chobi just hatched a few months ago and Chibi came here almost every day to see him. I wouldn't be surprised if Chobi's mom fed him snacks as well." He'd said the last as a shock factor, (though it could be true,) and watched the man for a reaction.  
  
Kakkarot had first looked concerned, then he shrugged and smiled, "In that case, I'll wait here for you." He started to drift down to the ground, then his voice floated up as Trunks began to leave, "By the way, a little raw meat never hurt a Saiyan." The boy shuddered at the barbaric thought that the man had likely eaten it and wasn't concerned that his son may have. Had his father done the same?  
  
Ten minutes passed. Fifteen... twenty...  
  
Just as Goku was getting ready to go after him, Trunks showed up, holding a golden ball in one hand and wiping the other on his pants.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Chobi wanted to play and then he... he insisted on sharing."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"It wasn't... half bad," the boy admitted sheepishly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He had worn his pride like armor, using it as a protection from his rough and violent companions when he was younger under Freiza and to separate him from the human weaklings on Earth, even his mate and son. But a strong man needs no armor to protect him and Vegita had found out just how weak he was inside in his fight against Babbidi.  
  
The foundation of his spirit had been weak, but his will was strong. Now he built on the desire to return to his mate and children to protect them and each victory buttressed the framework of his iron will. He fought using the façade of his pride as a tool, parrying every thought of defeat away, for that would be the first step to losing.  
  
His opponents were the scum of the Earth and the dregs of the galaxy, each vying for the opportunity to return to victimize the living again. Most he met with a smirk, not deigning to answer the taunting jeers with more than a burst of power to blow them out of the ring. As the rounds advanced, the fighters he faced became tougher, harder to defeat and he took a few hits in return. In the quarter finals, he came up against another familiar face.  
  
"Look who's here, it's my old pet, Vegita!" black lips twisted in a sinister smile.  
  
"Freiza, I'm going to show your ugly face the real meaning of hell!" Vegita growled.  
  
"Really?" the lizard's tone was deceptively soft, "You couldn't do anything to me before. I heard you haven't even killed anyone since you left my service until today and that you've become a weak woman's pet."  
  
"I AM NO ONE'S PET!" Vegita roared.  
  
"A weak woman who took you in and fed you and lets you in her bed? She must be.. mmm, nice. I think I will go to this Earth just to find out what charms she has to hold such a big, bad Saiyan," Freiza licked his lips and twitched his tail in a suggestive manner, apparently not heeding the Saiyan Prince's growing rage.  
  
Vegita clenched his fists, sparks of gathering power ran up his arms and crackled in his hair. Freiza noticed this, got into a crouch, and started to power up also. The ground trembled and thunder rumbled through the darkened sky. A great sound came from the contestants and onlookers alike as everyone yelled, some in fear, most in excitement. Freiza's body became larger, his horns became longer and his muscles greater. But even he stepped back in the face of what Vegeta had become!  
  
A glow bright as the sun surrounded the pumped muscled body, golden hair stood higher, and eyes as cold as the heart of a glacier looked out from under fuming brows. "You will NOT leave this place, Freiza!" he stated, "I have become what you feared most- a Super Saiyan, like the one that sent you here!"  
  
The two faced each other, smirking and snarling, and gathered their power. They took aim then released their beams of tremendous force.  
  
When the light died, only one remained standing.  
  
  
  
AN: I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. I think this is enough to chew on for one chapter, but I'm not done with the two princes yet. 


	18. History Lessons

Disclaimer: Once there was this show all the little boys watched and all that it was about was these guys fighting and wanting to show each other their 'ultimate power'. Boring! Do you think that I would have thought of that? No way.  
  
History Lessons:  
  
She woke late in the morning with a dull headache and no memory of how she had gotten in bed. Cracking her eyes open, Videl stumbled into the bathroom to wash the crusted gunk from them. *What happened?* she thought blearily, *... yesterday... the tournament... Oh, Kami! Gohan!* Overwhelmed, she collapsed on the carpet by the tub, "Why did he have to go?... Why?... Why?" she pounded on the floor with her fists, then stopped and clenched the fibers in anger. *... 'a Saiyan powered up'* she thought, "... Saiya- man ... what's a Saiyan?"  
  
There was a knock on her door. "Miss, are you up?" her maid called.  
  
She hastily composed herself, "Yes, Lucy."  
  
The maid bustled in, "Would you like some breakfast now? You were out late and Mr. Satan left orders to let you sleep."  
  
"Just bring me some juice and cereal, please. Is my father here?" Videl asked, turning to the balcony, her voice expressionless.  
  
"No, Miss. He left early on business. You know, with interviews and photo shoots, he'll likely be gone all day," the young woman chatted irritatingly.  
  
"Lucy, I've changed my mind, I'm going out," she moved to her dressing table and grabbed her brush. Her eyes were dark smudges in her pale face framed by the short black curls.  
  
"Are you all right? I heard you had gotten terribly hurt yesterday, perhaps you should stay in bed," suggested the maid.  
  
"I'm fine," Videl lied and ran out the door. *What's a Saiyan? I need to know. I need to talk to Gohan's friends. Bulma Briefs said they were to be at Capsule Corp. so that's where I'll go.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tell me of Goten."  
  
They were flying over the mainland, heading for Himalayan Mountains where the next dragonball was. Goku had used IT to get them as close as he knew but they still had some flying time, so he made his request. Trunks complied, telling of childish adventures foreign to the country-bred Saiyan; of games and movies, of playing tricks on their parents and Gohan. He told of familiar things, too, such as fishing and camping and training.  
  
They flew closer to their destination. Trunks lead the way, the black hair and orange gi of his companion flickering in the corner of his eyes, "Hey, Goten, do you remember the time when..." he began, lulled by the flight. He stopped mid-flight when he realized it wasn't his friend behind him but the stranger that looked like him. "Kakkarot, why are you here? You messed up everything!" the boy shouted out his anger and sorrow.  
  
"Call me Goku," the man stated in a low voice.  
  
"Why? Are you ashamed of being a Saiyan?" he spat.  
  
"Look, Trunks..."  
  
"Vegita, I am Vegita now," the boy crossed his arms and closed his eyes in preparation for a backlash, either verbal or physical.  
  
The warrior took a deep breath for patience, "I am not ashamed of what I am, but I was raised on Earth and Son Goku is what I want to be called. Everyone who has called me 'Kakkarot' has hurt my friends, my family and myself. Do you understand; that's why I don't like it, not that's its Saiyan."  
  
The young prince relaxed, opened his eyes and looked up at the other. This man had corrected him strongly, yet calmly; with an explanation, not condescending or threatening. "Fine, Goku," the boy assented, "I'm glad you don't mind being Saiyan because my father taught us- Gohan, Goten and me- about Vegeta-sei."  
  
Goku nodded his approval, "As for your name, the man 'Trunks' I met was a strong warrior and brave. He was the first Super Saiyan we knew besides myself. He defeated the androids, King Kold, Frieza and his henchmen by himself and he saved my life. Be proud you were named after him."  
  
"I- I was? I didn't know," the boy admitted, astonished. "I knew he helped fight Cell, though Mom said that Gohan was the one who really defeated Cell and Dad agreed but said he couldn't have done it without his help. But I find that almost as hard to believe as Hercule doing it like the people in town believe, I mean, he doesn't seem that strong now and he was just a kid then..." Trunks rambling died down as he realized who he was talking to.  
  
Goku gave him a rueful smile then started flying again. "Trunks, let me tell you a story," he began when the boy caught up. He told the boy of his future self and the fight against Cell. Soon they reached their goal and faced sub-zero winds and a threatened avalanche while digging the dragon ball out of filled-in cave.  
  
"Gee, are dragonballs always this hard to get?" complained Trunks after Goku his IT to take them to Australia as close as he knew to the Southern polar cap where the last ball was located.  
  
"Not usually," the man answered, "though all this cold reminds me of when I nearly froze on my second dragonball hunt.  
  
"Really? What happened?" The boy was eager to listen now.  
  
"Well, it was like this," Goku then told of when he was young and met Bulma, Yamcha, and Kurillan. As he spoke, Trunks' eyes grew large as he recognized adventure stories that his mother would tell that started 'once upon a time, there was a Strong Boy and a Beautiful Girl'. His mother had never told him the stories were true and that the boy's name was Goku.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She ki-flew to West City and easily found the huge collection of domes that was Capsule Corp. She hesitated, almost wanting to retreat but it was too late, a man rose to meet her.  
  
"Videl?"  
  
"Yamcha, I- I wanted to talk to Bulma," she stuttered.  
  
"Heh-heh, you might as well come join the gang. ChiChi's here also, if it's girl talk you want," the man presumed.  
  
Videl bristled at the presumption and held her tongue until they landed near the others. "Actually, it's not," she stated hotly, "I want to know WHAT'S A SAIYAN?" she screamed, banging her fist on the table and making the men (well trained as they were) jump.  
  
"S-Saiyan?" they quailed.  
  
"Gohan, his brother and father, Vegita and his son can all become a Gold Fighter, they're all Saiyan and they were targeted by Babbidi. I want to know why," she demanded, glaring at them.  
  
"Look at that, she is going to make such a good wife for Gohan," whispered ChiChi to Bulma. Eighteen smirked in agreement. The women were lounging away from the men and had been talking their worries out.  
  
Yamcha and Kurrilan glanced around nervously, seeking escape, willing the other to talk. Master Roshi cleared his throat, (hey, he's not a master for nothing; besides, being an old man, he likes to talk) "I'll tell you," he gestured for Videl to sit down. "It was the year the moon disappeared, the year the aliens attacked and also the year the Animal People left the cities."  
  
"Aliens?"  
  
"Saiyans, to be exact."  
  
"But Gohan..."  
  
"If you want to hear the story, STOP INTERRUPTING!" the old man yelled at her.  
  
"sorry"  
  
"Hmph! Now as I was saying, The first Saiyan to come to Earth was found by my former pupil, Son Gohan, who took him in as his grandson and named him Goku. He was just a baby, and an ornery little thing he was, too, until he fell off a cliff and hit his head. When he got better, he was the sweetest child you could imagine, except he was strong and had a tail. We didn't know at the time what a problem that would be. Son Gohan must have known, for he warned Goku to never look at the moon. Many years later, a second Saiyan came to Earth, his name was Radditz and he was Goku's brother. This was what, thirteen years ago?"  
  
"Yeah," Kurrilan confirmed.  
  
"We hadn't seen Goku since he'd beaten Piccolo and won the WMT five years before. Boy, were we surprised when he showed up with little Gohan," Bulma added.  
  
"We were even more surprised when Radditz showed up, beat me and Goku and took Gohan, knowing he was Goku's son because Saiyans have tails," the short man said.  
  
"Gohan.. tail?" Videl murmured.  
  
"He threatened to blow up the Earth if Goku didn't join him," Kurrilan continued, ignoring the girls question, "Piccolo and Goku teamed up to beat Radditz and rescue Gohan. It was during that fight that they discovered how strong Gohan could be. It took the three of them to defeat Radditz, that's how strong he was. However, before he died, he transmitted information about Earth to the other Saiyans and told them they would come and they were much stronger than he was. Unfortunately, Goku was also mortally wounded. Before he died, he told Piccolo to take Gohan and train him. It was during his training that Piccolo blew up the moon.  
  
"It was actually the third time the Saiyans came to Earth when things got out of hand. Two of them, Vegita-"  
  
"Vegita! Oops, sorry," Videl meekly apologized as Master Roshi speared her with a glare. She had been trying hard not to speak up. She recalled they'd said Gohan had been fighting for his life since he was four and now she knew why.  
  
"and Nappa," the old man continued, "came seeking the Dragon-balls, wanting to wish for immortality. They were met by Earth's Special Forces, the Z Team: Yamcha, Tien, Chaozu, Kurrilan, Piccolo and Gohan."  
  
Yamcha broke in, "We had trained hard for the past year and we fought our best until the time that Goku could be revived. It was just Nappa and the Sabamen (don't ask) that we fought."  
  
"Only Gohan and I were still alive," Kurrilan picked up the story, "Vegeta held Nappa off, waiting for Goku to show up. It was during this time that that big, ugly Saiyan destroyed East City*, several villages, an air squadron and a naval fleet, just to kill time. Goku came back, stronger and faster from his training in the Other World, beat the crap out of Nappa but it was Vegita that killed him for losing. Then Goku fought Vegita for the first time..."  
  
"And those two have been at it ever since," chuckled Yamcha.  
  
"Heh-heh, yeah, to make a long story short, we could end it there, until a better time," the short man agreed with a laugh.  
  
"What does all this have to do with the Animal People?" the teen asked curiously about those she had rarely seen.  
  
"Humans saw that the aliens with tails were very dangerous and they became prejudiced against them. The Animal People saw the cities as targets for the aliens, so they moved out to the country and live only in small villages now," Oolong commented sadly.  
  
"And that's why we had Trunk's and Goten's tails removed at birth to protect them," Bulma added from where she'd been listening.  
  
"How could you marry such a dangerous man, no, alien as Vegita?" Videl turned to her.  
  
Any answer she may have received was forgotten when Goku and Trunks popped back, blue and shivering.  
  
  
  
AN: I tried to force this out a certain way for two weeks and it wouldn't go, I turned the view point and -bingo!- I wrote it in one morning. I recently read a comment about the lack of the Animal People from DB to DBZ and so I decided to put in a probable cause. Next chapter: wishes are made and what is the second wish? *I think it was East City Nappa destroyed. Feel free to correct me. 


	19. Wishes Granted

Disclaimer: Once there was this show all the little boys watched and all that it was about was these guys fighting and wanting to show each other their 'ultimate power'. Boring! Do you think that I would have thought of that? No way.  
  
  
  
Wishes Granted:  
  
"C-C-cold!" They exclaimed through chattering teeth.  
  
Immediately, ChiChi and Bulma grabbed some sun-warmed towels from near the pool and wrapped them around the two. "Get them something warm to drink!" ChiChi commanded.  
  
They all stood to comply, the guys knocking down chairs and bumbling into each other. Eighteen rolled her eyes, *as if those guys could be helpful* then, gracefully and without seeming to hurry, she left for the kitchen.  
  
"Did ya get the dragonballs?" Kurrilan asked.  
  
"H-h-here," Goku tossed one to him.  
  
The short man caught and juggled the burningly-cold ball for a few seconds before dropping it on the grass. "Owwie!" he said, blowing on his hands.  
  
"N-n-not ch-chance, G-G-Gohan p-put it th-there," he hugged his wife to him for more warmth, but his teeth still chattered.  
  
"Where?" she asked.  
  
"Antartic-tica, b-buried deep in a g-glacier," he answered, more in control now. Eighteen came back and handed a cup of cocoa each to him and Trunks who was sitting wrapped up on his mother's lap. "Ahhh, thanks," Goku said, taking a deep drink.  
  
*That kid was more devious than I thought* "'Strongest forces on Earth'" Kurrilan quoted out loud.  
  
"Why didn't you use your ki to keep warm?" asked Yamcha.  
  
"Didn't want to attract attention, Buu..."  
  
As if on cue, Little Marron came running from the house, "Daddy! Mommy! Come look! There's thith big pink man on TV and he's tho funny! He actth like a baby and pwetendth to turn people into cookieth and eat them."  
  
The group jumped up, startled, and ran into the house. There, on the TV, was a ZNEWS (all ZNEWS you should know) special report showing Majin Buu attacking a town.  
  
"... is back," finished Goku, scowling. The group (all except for Marron) stared in horror as the cameras showed the monster grinning evilly and using a beam from his antenna to change people into cookies and candies and other food and eat them. The power was terrifying to see and all but Goku and Trunks were surprised by it.  
  
Suddenly the screen blanked out and the scene was replaced by a horrid-looking wormish person. "Greetings, people of Earth," it said, "do not try to adjust your TV or change the station- hey you, STOP IT!" a blue spark flashed from the screen. "Hee-hee-hee! That's better," the creepy person giggled, "how do you like my pet, Majin Buu? He likes you, hee-hee. But seriously, now," Babbidi's tone turned grim, "if you want me to keep Majin Buu from consuming each and every one of you, I demand the surrender of these so-called 'heroes'." On the screen, images of Goku, Shin, Kurrilan, Piccolo and Trunks showed. "And if you don't think he can't do it, well how many cornflakes did you eat this morning? Ha-ha, hee-hee-hee!" At his last cackle, the screen returned to the news and Bulma turned it off.  
  
"Can he really do it?" she asked apprehensively.  
  
"Yeah, Trunks and I saw him do it to Dabura," answered Goku, "We'd better go to the Lookout and summon Shenlong."  
  
"I'm going back home to see if I can contact Baba to help," Master Roshi announced.  
  
"I'm with him," Oolong said, "This hero business is not for me. I'll see you guys later, good luck."  
  
"Okay," there was a general agreement and they took off, Goku using his IT technique to transport them all.  
  
A short time later, Videl was sitting on the grass apart from the others on a floating platform. She was uncertain how they had gotten there, but she had been introduced to the ones who lived here, another friend of theirs named Dende who looked like he was related to Piccolo and a rotund black man, Mr. Popo. Now she sat, hugging her knees while the others had gathered in the courtyard where they had set down seven golden balls and discussed making wishes. They seemed very serious about the unbelievable. A storm must have blown up very rapidly for the sky grew black and lightning cracked. It was silly, they spoke of being able to bring Goten back, but not Vegita or Gohan. *Gohan, I know you can't come back* "Oh Gohan, I wish I had known you better," she whispered.  
  
Thunder roared, almost sounding like a voice saying "Granted", and Videl fainted.  
  
"What? We didn't make the second wish!" Yamcha protested. They had summoned the Eternal Dragon, Shenlong, and had wished Goten back, forgetting again that they got a second wish. When the dragon had asked what they wanted, they had started to discuss it. Then Shenlong's eyes had flashed the second time and he had growled, "Your wish has been granted" then disappeared as the dragonballs rose and shot off in seven different directions. But they had not heard anyone make a wish.  
  
Goten appeared, looking confused for the half second before ChiChi swept him up in her arms. "My baby, my baby!" she exclaimed, hugging and kissing him. Goku enfolded them both in his broad arms while the others looked on.  
  
"Mommy!" Goten gave in to his mothers attention then turned to hold his dad's neck, "Daddy! Are you okay? Did Mr. Vegita hurt ya? Why are we all at Dende's place? Where's big brother?"  
  
"I'm all right, son," he tousled the boy's hair then put him down with a sad smile, "Your brother's not here right now, he had to go do some special training. We have to fight that monster Buu again and I want to teach you and Trunks a new technique."  
  
"Trunks?" The boy spotted his friend and squirmed away from his parents and dashed to his friend.  
  
"Chibi!" the other boy hugged him, Bulma watched them, dashing tears from her eyes.  
  
"Hi ya! did ya hear, Trunks, we get to fight!" Goten said excitedly. Then he noticed all the odd looks from everyone. "What's wrong? Why is everyone acting so weird?" he asked his friend.  
  
"It's because you've been dead, doofus!" the older boy slapped the back of the younger boy's head, "We just used the dragon-balls to bring you back!"  
  
"Owie, you didn't have to hit me so hard," Goten complained, rubbing his head, "I just thought I was asleep. What's for breakfast, I'm hungry." The adults around them gave a tension-relieving laugh.  
  
"Well, now that all the excitement is over, I think we had better put you down for a nap," Kurrilan said to the girl in his arms.  
  
"Daddy, can I sleep outside like Videl?" Marron pointed to the girl who had lain unnoticed all this time.  
  
"Oh? Oh... Dende!" The short man held back what he nearly said before calling to get the green god's attention. Putting his daughter down, he rushed to the teen's side, knowing Gohan would never forgive them if something happened to the girl. She did, indeed, just seemed to be asleep. *How could someone fall asleep during a dragon summoning?* he wondered. "Videl... hey, Videl, wake up," he shook her but she slept on. "There must be something wrong, she won't wake up," he stated worriedly.  
  
The group gathered around, concerned, as Dende knelt by the teen. He placed his hands over her to sense what was wrong and what he felt was... "Oh, oh my!" he exclaimed as he drew back in confusion.  
  
"What is it, Dende?" Goku crouched down to look in his face.  
  
"She made the second wish. She's not hurt, but she will be out of it while her mind and body adjusts."  
  
"Adjusts? Adjusts to what?" ChiChi demanded.  
  
"I am not certain. However, someone should stay with her, someone not too..." *Involved? Emotional? Crazy?* the young Namek wondered how to put it.  
  
"I'll do it," Eighteen volunteered, saving him. "A little quiet would be welcome," she explained as Goku picked the girl up and followed Mr. Popo to a guestroom where he laid her on a bed.  
  
Kurrilan brought Marron in also and settled on the sofa to tell her a story. It wasn't long before soft snores announced that he had fallen asleep as well, probably because of the long hours and exertion of the day before. Eighteen smiled to see her husband and daughter sleeping, the little girl's head pillowed on her father's lap. She had not been made for such joy and she choked and turned her head to her charge as she wondered how long it would last.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: So sorry (again) !! (Hits head) I write too slow, read too much, get distracted. I'm trying to finish this, finish an SM fic, started another DBZ fic on hardcopy (I know I'll get flamed for some parts of it, just you wait.) I've written beyond this (because I couldn't decide where to stop) so hopefully (with discipline) it won't be too long for the next chappie: what is happening with Gohan, Piccolo and the Supreme Kai? Love to all who review, you light up my life! 


	20. Futures Changed

Disclaimer: Once there was this show all the little boys watched and all that it was about was these guys fighting and wanting to show each other their 'ultimate power'. Boring! Do you think that I would have thought of that? No way.  
  
  
  
Future's Changed:  
  
In a distant galaxy, on a dead world, three people appeared.  
  
"Where are we?" asked the youngest in awe, a slim yet well-muscled man in a tattered black bodysuit.  
  
"This is the world I grew up on. What you see is what Majin Buu did to it seventy-five million years ago before Bibbidi was killed," the shortest one answered, his plume of white hair waving as he turned to survey the dusty rubble that surrounded them under an ancient star's light.  
  
"Why are we here?" the tallest one glowered, sharp fangs and nails gleaming against emerald skin as he stood in a cross-armed stance.  
  
"Gohan needs to train to fight Buu, specifically with that," Shin pointed toward a clearing in the ruins. There, in the center, was a sword set in a stone.  
  
"A- a sword?" Gohan questioned, unbelieving.  
  
"What could that metal toothpick do to that monster? It would be like poking mud with a stick, it'll just fill in," the Namek snorted.  
  
"It is, of course, not just any sword," the Supreme Kai explained with a wry smile, "and not just any warrior can wield it. It was made to absorb Ki. In the right hands, it can defeat Majin Buu."  
  
"And you think I can do it?" the young demi-saiyan approached the stone.  
  
"I have every confidence in you, Gohan. Pull it out." The two watched as the slim figure hesitantly put a bare hand on the hilt of the sword and tested it slightly. When it neither shocked him or disintegrated, he grasped it with both hands and pulled. At first it didn't move and he raised his ki. Then slowly it moved with a slight shirring noise as it reluctantly withdrew from the stone until the long, shining blade was clear.  
  
"This... This is great!" Gohan exclaimed, swishing the sword through the air on some trial swings. A loud rumble punctuated his movements causing him to stop and rub his head in the famous Son fashion, "Um,.. is there anything to eat around here, Shin?"  
  
Piccolo rolled his eyes but the Supreme Kai merely nodded, "Ah yes, my young friend, I must remember you are Saiyan after all." Then Shin turned and raised his hands. Shortly, a building appeared in front of them and he led them in. It was elegant yet simple, comfortable yet grand. In the dining area, there were dishes set on the table filled with food- some familiar, some exotic, and pitchers of clear, cold water.  
  
Gohan remembered his manners enough to ask about a wash room before eating. Sixty seconds later, he was back and ready to dig in, which he did to his companion's amusement. It didn't take long for him to clear the table with (very) little help. "Wow, was that ever good! Thanks, Supreme Kai." He stood and moved to pick up the sword, "Well, I'd better get back to practicing."  
  
"Gohan, wait," Shin walked over to him, "Take some time to refresh yourself. I have some things I need to check up on."  
  
"um... Okay," the teen agreed and he walked back to the washroom. Now he noticed the large bath and some clean clothes folded nearby. Looking in the mirror, he had to admit he was pretty grody. As he disrobed and settled into the warm water, he recalled the few times he'd been this dirty; on Namek, after Cell (shudder), after that camping trip with Goten and Trunks. (Double shudder- although he supposed his hair did look better short, he'd had to cut it after the flaming marsh-mellow incident.)  
  
After his bath, Gohan discovered that the clothes were in the same style that the Supreme Kai wore and fit him perfectly. Gohan admired himself in the mirror, *His mother would probably like the outfit. Would Videl?* he wondered. *One thing for sure, if anyone else from school saw him in it, he'd have a worse nick-name than 'mountain boy'. Too bad,* he thought as he fingered the fine fabric, *it does look good.* He took up the sword and headed outside, passing a meditating Piccolo on the way. Once under the starry sky, he swung it from hand to hand, finally settling for a two- handed grip like Mirai Trunks had shown him years before. He swiveled and charged, attacking invisible enemies. After a while, a flicker of movement alerted him to a rock flying by. He turned and smashed it away.  
  
"Trying to catch me off guard, Piccolo?"  
  
"Just thought you could use a real moving target. Forgive if I prefer not to stuck by that thing," the Namek answered, levitating some more rocks Gohan's way.  
  
"Heh-heh, I see your point. Alright, give me a work out!" Gohan answered, crouching down into a fighting stance. He practiced for hours among a shifting landscape of boulders, making debris of the ones that Piccolo threw at him with the encouragement of the Supreme Kai.  
  
Suddenly in mid-stride, he stopped, a look of surprise going over his face before crumpling into the dust.  
  
"Gohan!" Rocks crashed back to earth as Piccolo stopped concen-trating and rushed to his pupil. Shin was by his side as he turned the fallen form over to find that the boy was breathing evenly, eyes shut, and a slight smile on his handsome face. "What?! He's... "  
  
"..sleeping," the diminutive God finished for him. "How odd," he put his hand on the young Saiyan's head and gazed out towards space. "Something has happened, a wish was made," he blinked his large eyes, stood and smirked at the boy, "It will not change things on a cosmic scale, but he may be more determined when he wakes. Until then, I think he would rest more comfortably inside, don't you?" He motioned for Piccolo to take Gohan into the house. "We will speak when you return," Shin told the Namek, gazing once more at the stars.  
  
"What's going on?" Piccolo growled when he came back out.  
  
"You will know soon enough," the Supreme Kai answered, "Yell me, Piccolo, why did you concede to me at the tournament?"  
  
The Namek crossed his arms and drew himself up taller, "You know why, I knew who you were," he stated defensively.  
  
The Kai pierced him with eyes that glimmered in the starlight, "Was it because of who I am or what I am?" he suggested, "Your blood knows what your mind rationalizes: why you would not fight me and why you gave the senzu to me instead of your friend."  
  
Piccolo listened, wide-eyed, a chill going up his spine.  
  
"It wasn't fear of defeat," Shin continued, "any of the Saiyans have more power, and if you had given Goku the senzu, he could have taken me to Dende. Then he would have been saved pain and I still would have been healed. Again, I ask, do you know why?"  
  
A rushing heat suffused the Namek under the gaze of the small elegant figure. He opened a mouth gone too dry to speak and shook his head.  
  
He was finally given relief when Shin turned his head, surveying the dead world. He spoke in a low voice, almost to himself, "Our world was one of the first to develop intelligent life, to use ki and to explore the stars. As such, we were given the task to watch and guard the younger worlds. So the caste of the Kais began: a Kami to watch over each world; the four Compass Kais and the Grand Kai for each galaxy; and the Universal Quadrant Kais which were from this world. The most worthy and powerful were the ones chosen for this duty. I was the youngest of them. Then Bibbidi showed up with Majin Buu and did this to our world and countless others. I was lucky to escape and then catch the wizard in space where I could destroy him, but it was too late to save the others."  
  
"I was alone a long time before I found Kibito and took his offer to be my servant, I shall miss him, for he kept me company while I long have searched for others to join me in my duty. Few have the intelli-gence, the wisdom, the patience and most of all, the power to do it. After all this time, I think I have found someone who qualifies."  
  
"Gohan?" Piccolo questioned, apprehensive for his friend.  
  
"Gohan could, but he is young yet and needs to live his life, I won't take that away from him." The Supreme Kai turned and looked at the tall Named appraisingly, "It is you whom I choose."  
  
Piccolo stepped back, arms dangling from shock, "Wha- What? Why?"  
  
Shin took a step closer and smiled, "Warrior, Demon Lord and Guardian- you have the strength and the experience and the heart. I choose you."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"You will. You made the choice already."  
  
Piccolo stared at the grinning God for long minutes before dropping his eyes in defeat, "How?"  
  
"Fusion," the light voice answered.  
  
"Hell, no!" he snarled.  
  
"It won't be permanent, at least under these circumstances," Shin removed one of his earrings, "This is Potara; if two beings of similar power share a set, they are joined together until.. um..."  
  
"Until death do you part?" the Names quipped dryly.  
  
"Cute, but yes," quirked Shin, shrugging his shoulders, "We would share abilities and experiences. Do not worry, it would not be forever, I have a lien on my soul: after Buu is taken care of, I am to go to the Otherworld and will leave you."  
  
"Okay, if it's not forever," Piccolo reluctantly agreed, piercing his ear with his nail, "but I don't want to waste my time watching the universe for a million years." He inserted the golden bauble.  
  
"Oh, it will not be so long. I think you will find the experience quite fruitful," a chiming laugh filled the air where the small Kai had been.  
  
"WHAT!!!" a shocked bass roared across the horizon.  
  
  
  
AN: Yes! I got this chapter done! I am so mean. I think I'll call him Kai- colo. If it was a soft drink, what flavor would it be, kiwi-grape? And what has happened to Gohan and Videl? Next stop: back to the Lookout for dancing lessons. (no, I have not forgotten about Vegita.) 


	21. Defensive Action

Disclaimer: Once there was this show all the little boys watched and all that it was about was these guys fighting and wanting to show each other their 'ultimate power'. Boring! Do you think that I would have thought of that? No way.  
  
Defensive Action:  
  
Black clouds of smoke smudged the horizon as Goku joined Dende on the edge of the Lookout.  
  
"Majin Buu has started to destroy cities," the young guardian informed him sadly.  
  
"I know. It's time I confronted him but first I need to show the boys a way to increase their power. Did Mr. Popo prepare the Room of Time and Spirit as planned?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
They walked back over to the group. Goku went straight over to the boys and their mothers. "Okay boys, I'm going to teach you a special technique and then you're going into the Room of Time and Spirit to practice it until you get it right!"  
  
"Cool!" "Alright!" the boys grinned and gave each other a high five.  
  
"They're not going to be in there by themselves for who knows how long and become ignorant savages," protested ChiChi.  
  
"They won't be going in there by themselves," Goku smiled.  
  
"They won't?"  
  
"No, you're going in there with them, Chi."  
  
"What!?" exclaimed the adults.  
  
"Awww!!" complained the kids.  
  
"Why?" his wife asked.  
  
"Cause you're the best dancer I know," answered her husband.  
  
"Dance?" they all wondered.  
  
"Listen up, guys," Goku got their attention again, "I only have time to do this once. I learned this in the Otherworld: if two warriors of the same strength and size do this 'Fusion Dance', they will become one warrior with the combined strength and abilities of both."  
  
"You mean if we're both Super Saiyan," Trunks interrupted, "together we'll be..."  
  
"A Super-Duper Saiyan!" Goten yelled, jumping up and down.  
  
"Uh, yeah, sort of," Goku grinned, scratching his head, "but only for half an hour. You have to do it right or it'll be messed up. That's why you have to practice and then train in the final form so you know how to fight in it."  
  
"OK!" they agreed enthusiastically.  
  
"Ready? First you have to match your strength. Power up as high as you can go." The boys nodded and stood two meters apart, hands clenched and faces scrunched as they gathered their energy. A wind whipped swirls of dust around them. With a simultaneous yell, they each burst into a flare of golden, pulsing light. The adults looked on with wonder, Goku with pride and gratitude; with all the fantastic things that had happened, this was the most amazing. Now he had an inkling of what Master Roshi felt when he did his first kame-hame wave; what had taken years of training and fighting and getting beat to crap for him and Gohan and Vegita to achieve, these children had done as easy as turning a key in a lock. His face turned more serious, "Chi, can you sense the difference?"  
  
"Can I cook?" she answered flippantly. She stood and held a hand out toward each boy. For her, energy was a tactile experience, years of cooking (and dealing with Saiyans) had taught her to feel the exact energy output of a fire or oven or a person at close range. "Trunks, you're a little hotter- er.. higher in energy than Goten, lower it please."  
  
"Sure, Ms. ChiChi," the taller boy smirked proudly as he complied.  
  
"That's only 'cause you're older than me," the smaller one grumbled.  
  
"Better.. keep going.. " Chi Chi instructed, concentrating, "oops, that's too low, bring it up a bit.. there!"  
  
"Good!" Goku complemented, relieved that she could do it. "Watch carefully now, you have to do these moves correctly and mirror each other exactly for it to work." He got into the beginning position and started the moves but stopped when he heard his youngest giggle. "Goten, stop that!" he snapped.  
  
The child whimpered and moved to cower confusedly next to his older friend. He wondered if the tall Saiyan would throw a ki blast at him like Vegita would but Gohan had always told him that their father never lost his temper. He looked at his mother for re-assurance.  
  
"Listen to your father," she told him.  
  
Goku scowled, not at his son, but why he was acting scared- who made him that way? "Goten, I'm waiting," he was a patient man but every second that passed meant that Buu was getting stronger and causing more destruction and deaths. He gently drew Goten away from Trunks side and knelt to look him straight in the eyes, "This is very important, son, you have to pay attention, understand?"  
  
"Ya- Yes, sir," Goten straightened his back and stuck up his chin.  
  
Goku gave Trunks a sharp look, the boy also came to attention, "Yes, sir!" he barked.  
  
The Saiyan stood and answered them with a nod of approval, "Good. I'll begin again." This time the boys and ChiChi carefully observed his every movement.  
  
When he was done. Mr. Popo was there to guide the little group to their destination. Goku held ChiChi back a moment, "Promise me that you'll make them train."  
  
"I will," she assented. They lingered a few seconds more, gazing at each other before she dropped her eyes and turned to follow the boys.  
  
"Bulma, did you bring the space ship capsule?" he asked the blue haired woman who watched her son leave to take up his heritage.  
  
"Yes, Goku," she pulled her attention back the man beside her, "Do you think we'll need it?"  
  
"I hope not, but if worse comes to worst, I want you to take anyone left to New Namek, especially Dende."  
  
"You can rely on me. Goku, good luck."  
  
Goku felt a hand on his shoulder, "Hey man, I'm here for you," Yamcha said as they walked to the rim.  
  
Kurrilan rushed out of the building, "Hey guys, wait for me!" he yelled, having woken up feeling the call of battle after only a few minutes of sleep. He'd said a quick farewell to follow it. Together the three old friends took off.  
  
"Majin Buu is pretty tough, you guys don't need to come along," Goku tried to dissuade them.  
  
"We know. We'll stay out of the way and only run interference if you need a breather," the scarred man answered lightly.  
  
"Yeah, Bro, it'll be like old times," grinned Kurrilan, "Let's kick some alien ass!"  
  
"You guys are the greatest. Let's go!" whooped Goku, battle fervor catching him. The three buzzed Korin's tower, startling the aged cat and the Samurai before flying off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ha-ha, Buu, do you feel that? I think one of our little friends is playing hide-and-seek. Shall we go join him?"  
  
"Mmm-mhmm!" his pink, blobby companion answered.  
  
Babbidi clung to the back of the huge monster's cape with his skinny yellow- green arms as they flew through the mountains. Soon they landed near a sizable village close to a mountain that was crowned with the crumbled remains of a castle. A giant of a man blocked the road, dressed in armor, a horned helmet on his head and a battle ax in his hands.  
  
"What have we here, Buu?" the little wizard sneered, "Someone who thinks he can be a match for you? At least this time no one will tell you to pick on someone your own size!"  
  
Indeed, the two were a match for size and if someone were to judge by looks alone, he would favor the armored one to win. "I am the Ox King and this is my land. Go away!" he growled, raising his ax.  
  
"Oh my, I might feel a little intimidated if you weren't old and weak." Babbidi jumped down from his pet's back.  
  
"Buu don't like you!" the big pink monster frowned and steam came out of his many orifices.  
  
The Ox King readied to charge, the armor he hadn't worn in more than twenty years creaking as he moved.  
  
Buu raised his hand and with a short ki-blast, sent the giant tumbling. Seeing the fallen figure trying to get up, he grinned evilly. "Buu hungry," he stated in his childish voice, "Me think me want... hamburger!" He pointed his floppy antennae at the Ox King and shot out a ray. "And French fries," he turned the ray onto the villagers who had been spying on in horror. Soon the only thing left of the inhabitants was a loud burp. "Me still hungry," complained Buu.  
  
"Let's go find a city. I'm sure you'll be able to get desert there, my pet."  
  
"Mmm-hmmm"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Real life has reclaimed me. Thanks to Angel Wing and Tao (did I get that right?) for kicking my butt to post this chapter. Luv ya. This is way different than the series which I've been watching on Toonami. I've missed about half of them. The Kais' planet is not as I imagined it and I'm using Piccolo instead of Kibitto (I can't stand him plus I have an ulterior motive) I'm also trying to use the characters for something besides standing around for comic relief, but it's going to be hard to merge this the way I intended. So you want to know what happened to Videl, hmmm? Next time, or perhaps we should check up on Vegita? Let me know. 


	22. Memories Revised

Disclaimer: Once there was this show all the little boys watched and all that it was about was these guys fighting and wanting to show each other their 'ultimate power'. Boring! Do you think that I would have thought of that? No way.  
  
Memories Revised:  
  
Eighteen watched over Videl. She knew why the young Guardian had hesitated over the choice of a watcher. The young woman was caught in a seemingly endless cycle of vivid dreams, the emotions running bare across her face: annoyance, wonder, anger, joy, passion. Sometimes the girl's whole body trembled and her limbs thrashed hard enough that Eighteen had to hold her down so she wouldn't hurt herself.  
  
The feelings portrayed were too sensitive- too intimate- to be observed by the men or Gohan's mother. Oh yes, the girl said his name frequently and at times in such a manner that the cyborg would glance away to allow a moment of privacy, her thoughts turning to when she herself would call her lover's name out loud. She half-smiled, Kurillan- her husband- they were, on sight, an odd pair but his tender devotion and sly wit had broken through her cold and bitter shell to the living woman within. When they embraced, his stature did not matter whether they were reclining, floating or flying. Her lips turned down and her brow puckered; he wouldn't let his friends face danger alone and he'd gone join Goku fight Buu. She didn't know if he would ever return.  
  
In her dreams, Videl relived the time that had passed since the day since a certain dark-haired young man entered her life. And on a far distant world, the same young man lay alone, sharing the same dreams, at times tearing the silken covers with his thrashing and staining them with his sweat and tears.  
  
+ + +  
  
Gohan walked along the streets of the large city. Yeah, he wanted to go to school and meet new people, make his own friends, but did it have to be this city? The one named for that vain-glory bumbling buffoon? Oh, well, might as well make the best of it. He walked on trying not to be distracted from his route by the mass of humanity, the sights and smells and noise ... of gunfire?  
  
* * *  
  
Videl was in a worse than normal state of temper. She was late to class all because of some stupid bank robbers only to find that some idiot had done her job of catching them. Then the new kid had shown up. She could almost have pitied him since he had obviously been given outdated information and was wearing an old school uniform that had gone out when SHE started school and hardly anyone wore anymore (being famous had some perks, after all). Almost, except for the fact that he seemed to be smarter than her, had given her a look of near disdain when Erasa introduced them and he was obviously hiding something!  
  
+ + +  
  
Oh man, he was sooo glad school was over for the day! He had such a headache. Gohan could understand some of Vegita's grumpiness now. All day long he'd been assaulted by the crowd of people around him; the noise and their speech which half seemed like another language, the body odors and the perfumes used to cover them, and just the general strain to not be different. He couldn't even eat more than a light snack for lunch! It hadn't worked. Already they were looking at him weird and calling him names like 'nerd' 'geek' and 'mountain boy', and that was just his supposed friends- Erasa, Sharpener and ... and Videl. Kami, how could she be that weakling's daughter?  
  
* * *  
  
Videl fumed, what kind of idiot did he take her for, anyway? That jerk, Saiyaman, thinks he can show up with a bucket on his head and fool her? She was a trained witness, for Pete's sake, it doesn't take that much to make an identification. It was Gohan: they were the same height, the same general build, had the same strong jaw and sensuous lips, um.. and the same bashful behavior. All she needed was some positive proof.  
  
+ + +  
  
Videl. He couldn't get her off his mind. Yeah, she was suspicious and all, after him and trying to find out his secrets. It was scary and exciting at the same time. Then, when he saw her fight those gangster goons today, he was glad Bulma had made the gi long and loose. The way that girl moved was.. well, a turn on. The power and the poetry! He just wished she wouldn't take so many chances, she wasn't bullet-proof and what would've happened if he hadn't been there?  
  
* * *  
  
Yes, she had him now! She caught Gohan with a cut on his cheek in the same identical spot that Saiyaman had one and got him to admit it. She had got him to agree to fight in the tournament. Why such a strong and cute guy would want to hide behind that ridiculous outfit was beyond her. But the best thing was, he was also going to teach her to fly!  
  
~~~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She could Fly! After only two days, Videl was soaring above the tree-tops. It was late afternoon and Gohan was flying beside her to make sure she got home okay. They didn't go too fast, enjoying the view below.  
  
"Why don't we land and rest a bit?" Gohan suggested before his friend truly felt the need to admit it.  
  
"Sure," Videl agreed. Beneath them was a glade covered with wild flowers along a small stream. She dropped down a little too quickly and Gohan caught her before she fell. "Gee, I'm still having problems with landing," she said, then she stood on tiptoe and kissed him, "Thank you."  
  
He received his first kiss with a blush, "Um, you're welcome," he replied and bent down to give his first, hesitant, light kiss. She received it and after a slight pause and a smile, returned it even stronger. They continued kissing for several mind-reeling minutes until they broke apart to catch their breaths, still in each other's arms. In the blue sky above then, fingers of cloud became edged with gold.  
  
"Are you really human, Gohan?" she asked idly, resting her head on his chest, hearing his heart beat very fast.  
  
He held still, "W. .Why do you ask?"  
  
"It seems so much like a dream. Are you one of the fairy folk, living in your cottage in the forest with your powers of strength and flight."  
  
He relaxed, resting his head on her hair, the newly cut ends tickling his cheek, "Someone's been getting too much into Shakespeare and Tennyson. Bite me."  
  
"Silly," she giggled, nuzzling his neck, *you mean pinch, but since you invited me,* She opened her mouth and bit down hard, just trying to make an impression. To her surprise the skin broke under her teeth. He groaned, but instead of pushing her away, his arms held her tighter and she licked at the wound to sooth it.  
  
His blood was slightly warmer than hers and had an oddly different taste. There wasn't much, only a few cc's, but it went to her head like wine, causing her to feel giddy. With a moan, she dropped her head back, letting his arms support her weight.  
  
Her bite hadn't hurt but he'd groaned in response to the deep feeling it caused, a feeling that had no definite name: desire, need, even love seemed inadequate. He opened his eyes to see her ivory neck exposed to him and following an instinctual urge, he bent his head and bit her back, his sharp canines piercing the soft flesh above her collar.  
  
The sweet smell of crushed grass and flowers surrounded them while overhead the colors of the sunset reflected the passion below, wheeling from golden amber to fiery red toning to violet and indigo.  
  
She woke in the star-lit darkness, her body chilled where it wasn't pressed up against the warmth of another. She thought of what had happened before she moved. Did she love him? No, not yet, at least not in the way that other girls talked about at school but he was special. Then why did she do it? Whatever had come over them, he hadn't forced her. She could have refused and nothing would have happened she was sure, but she had followed her urges and it felt so right. Regrets? Well, she could cross out STD's, it so obviously had been the first time for either of them- awkward and sweet. As for the other biggie, she'd worry about that later. She sighed and reached for her T-shirt, the nearest piece of clothing she could find in the dark.  
  
Her movement woke him up. He opened his eyes to see her standing, pulling her shirt down. It covered her like a short dress but he could still see a dark smear on the inside of her thigh and he remembered. "I.. I'm sorry, I didn't mean.." he stammered apologetically, reaching towards her on his knees.  
  
She speared him with one of her glares, "Sorry? For what happened or because it was me? Do you love me?"  
  
"No...I don't know, or why... I meant, I didn't mean to hurt you" he jumbled in his usual Gohan-eske.  
  
She rolled her eyes in exasperation, would he ever learn to talk straight?  
  
He looked down, crumpling something dark- his shirt? her shorts? it didn't matter- in his lap. "I don't know if I love you, Videl," he said softly, "I don't know enough about it. I... I just know I need you." He gulped then rose entreating eyes to short-gowned angel before him, "There is so much you don't know about me. My life has been more nightmare than dream. Please don't leave me, Videl. I think I would die if you didn't want to see me again."  
  
She looked down at him kneeling before her, a living statue of a martyr, a dark cloth draped across his loins. His naked flesh glowed like pale marble, traced with silver seams of old scars. His eyes were filled with need and pain, drawing her into their inky depths. That endearing stray raven lock fell across his face like a crack on a china doll.  
  
Broken. That's how he was, and it had happened years before when he was just a child. She knew, but how she didn't know. She leaned down and touched a jagged line on his abdomen. *Seppuku?* "When?" she whispered.  
  
"Twelve," he flinched and answered hoarsely, "I was twelve. They let it scar so that I would remember the pain to myself and others."  
  
*They let it scar? They who?*, she wondered to herself, *School-boy Gohan is just as much a mask to this self as Saiyaman.* She brushed the hair away from his forehead and kissed it, "I won't leave you, Gohan."  
  
In silence, they gathered their clothing and dressed. Then they flew on to Satan City, the quiet getting more uncomfortable the closer they got to her home. They landed unseen in the spacious garden. As he turned to leave, she stopped him, "Gohan, wait. Let's start over."  
  
"Start over?" he questioned tiredly, "How? From where? We just can't go back to the beginning after today."  
  
"From today, from this." She gave him a copy of her first light kiss and smiled shyly.  
  
He stood, stunned, then he smiled shyly back with a blush on his cheeks, "Okay."  
  
* * *  
  
In the following weeks they kept their attraction hidden to let it grow out of the limelight. True, they didn't have a lot of time alone, although there were a few times they rushed into class late, red-faced and without a valid excuse. They spent most of their time out of school training. By unspoken agreement, they wanted to prove themselves to each other before letting their feelings be known.  
  
On the day of the tournament, she had to hide her smile every time Gohan would protest to his friends and family that she wasn't his girlfriend. The others were so busy laughing at his discomfort, they didn't notice he didn't protest when Vegeta called her the boy's mate. Gohan had just glared in response.  
  
He discovered how he felt about her during her fight with Spopovich. Watching that *beast* fight- no- torture the girl, he felt anger, pain and despair enough to give up his identity to rescue her.  
  
When a Saiyan recovers from being seriously wounded, they double their strength. When Gohan gave Videl the senzu, he felt the flare of a before- unknown spark of ki. He looked at the recovering young woman in wonder and gave her a tender kiss, softly saying out loud the way he felt inside, "I love you."  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Do you wonder why this took so long? Blood, sweat and tears! Or at least a lot of introspection. If you liked it,(and I know you did) Review! Thanx.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*All right, any hentais out there, imagine all you want but I'm keeping this rated PG13. 


	23. Hellish Victory

Disclaimer: Once there was this show all the little boys watched and all that it was about was these guys fighting and wanting to show each other their 'ultimate power'. Boring! Do you think that I would have thought of that? No way.  
  
  
  
Hellish Victory:  
  
Vegita stood, eyes closed and cross-armed, controlling his breath in the harsh air. *Never show weakness* He'd used too much energy against Freiza. Instead of just beating him, he'd been a fool and let his emotions rule him, frying the Ice-jinn until he was just a smoking shade of his former self. Now he wondered if he would have the energy to defeat a final opponent and then fight Dabura.  
  
He needed sustenance; he would even have asked the Namek brat-guardian for some, if he had power here. Just then, the air shifted and a scent reached him. Over the smell of sulfur, sweat and blood came something fresher, sweeter- the smell of fruit? He raised his head and looked around. Off in the distance, beside a cliff-face, stood a huge tree bearing minuscule red- gold dots. The scent was coming from there! He knew if he could have just one or two, he would recover his strength.  
  
He became aware that the rabble's noise had changed, there was a riot going on. The ogres in charge were busy quelling it. Now was his chance, if he was quick! He moved so swiftly he seemed to disappear, flying the miles in seconds. Eluding some guards, he picked only one luscious globe, then rushed back.  
  
Standing back away from the crowd, he took a bite. It was the most wondrous thing he'd ever eaten. Wholesome and sweet, yet just a bit tangy; it quenched his hunger and thirst all at once. He could feel his power being renewed twice-fold. It must indeed be the fruit of the gods!  
  
The noise was quieting now, the riot was under control. He looked to see the white-garbed green non-Namekian gazing back at him. He had been seen stealing the fruit. Slowly the eyes blinked at him in secret approval and then turned away as Vegita ate the last bite. Wiping his mouth, he strode forward at the calling of his name to face his final challenge.  
  
And froze. If he had hated Freiza, he abhorred the obscene genetic monstrosity before him. Cell.  
  
"What are you doing here, bug?" he questioned harshly.  
  
"Why, the same as you are, I suppose, Vegita," Cell replied coolly, "to return to Earth.. to complete my mission.. to get revenge."  
  
"Revenge?" Vegita was on his guard, observing his opponent.  
  
"Yes, on the brat that sent me here!" he hissed, crouching.  
  
"You're a bit too late," taunted the Saiyan, "Majin Buu killed him already."  
  
"No matter, there are other strong ones. Your son, for instance, he should be old enough now to provide some amusement" Cell smirked.  
  
Vegita growled, signaling the formalities over and attacked, kicking and punching. They broke apart minutes later, the Saiyan wiping the blood off a cut on his cheek. He had some more oozing across his arm. Cell had changed in his years down here, his chitinous armor had grown rough with serrated ridges and edges. Only the prince's gloves had saved his hands from being slashed to ribbons.  
  
"What's the matter, Vegita, don't you like my little improvements?" the mutant stood back and posed, "No? Too bad, unfortunately hell is not a nice environment and I've had to adapt. Now why don't you do that pretty little trick you Saiyans do so you can be a real challenge to me?" he queried snidely, giving his opponent some room.  
  
Vegita stood, feet apart and clenched his fists. A wind gathered around him, sparking with power, changing his hair to gold; he no longer had to scream in rage to go to the first level of Super-Saiyan. His blue eyes narrowed, "Is this better, bug? I warn you, I am stronger now than I was."  
  
"I'd be disappointed if you weren't," Cell smirked hungrily. He disappeared and an instant later, the Saiyan felt himself tackled and held from behind, "I could so use a nice meal before I leave."  
  
Vegita struggled, his eyes wide with horror. He knew what was coming, already he could see the approach of the elongated nozzle, it's obscene aperture widening in anticipation.  
  
He wrenched an arm free and paused in his struggles to prepare a ki-blast. He heard Cell chuckle in his ear, knowing he couldn't use too much power or he'd kill himself. What the mutant had apparently forgotten was that he didn't have to kill to win. Opening his hand flat-out, he shaped the ki into the very effective- the very precise destructo-disk. With a flick of the wrist, he aimed it at the nozzle, cutting it short. Purplish blood spurted out as the appendage flopped on the stage like a cut off lizard's tail.  
  
Cell let go of him at the unusual attack and the prince immediately turned and sent a larger blast at him, blowing the mutant into the crowd before he could block it. Vegita had won.  
  
Dabura stood and came before him, "Congratulations," he said.  
  
Vegita crouched back down in a fighting stance, "I suppose it's your turn, demon."  
  
"No."  
  
"What?" Vegita grunted in confusion, not relaxing his guard.  
  
"I concede. You win, I won't fight you." The Demon King held out the prized ticket.  
  
The Saiyan stood upright, "Why not?"  
  
"I have already fought Majin Buu and failed. If I die again, I will not exist on any plane, neither will you if you lose. Hell is not so bad, it's not far from what I am used to." Dabura grinned a challenge, "Do you dare to fight him again?"  
  
Vegita took the ticket granting him freedom to leave, "I dare."  
  
  
  
AN: Gosh, it's been a long time since I updated, got too many pans on the fire, I guess. What really held me up was Vegita, he's such a hard character to do (for me). But he did it, he faced his demons and earned his way out. Next chapter let's see how the boys are getting along.  
  
PS- I write between the lines (that means inference). Reread the last paragraph of the last chapter carefully. Again, thanx for the reviews, they're precious. (My precious, mine) 


	24. Author's note

IMPORTANT NOTICE!!!!  
  
I'm really sorry about not updating my story. My computer got fried and until it's fixed, I can't access my files. Please be patient, I will be back! 


End file.
